Collocation
by Look at the blue sky
Summary: AH - Bella Swan et Alice Cullen partagent un appart à Phoenix. A la recherche d'une troisième colocataire, elles feront la connaissance de Rosalie, Emmet et Edward. Rating M
1. Prologue & Chap 1 : Première impression

****

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après Retour à Forks, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une autre fiction, où tous les personnages sont humains, comme dans RAF.

Les personnages sont adultes.

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que les chapitres seront postés au minimum 1 fois par semaine, car mon temps se retrouvera réduit au fur et à mesure qu'on approchera de la rentrée. Je ferai de mon mieux pour rester assez régulière.

Le prologue est court, les chapitres seront nettement plus longs. Le premier chapitre sera posté dans quelques jours maximum.

Merci et bonne lecture ! =)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas = propriété de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Suite à un gros beug, j'ai supprimé "Collocation" et je la republie. Le pemier chapitre suit le prologue.  
Désolée pour cet inconvénient =S

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

« Aaaaahhhh !!!!! ALICE CULLEN RAMENE TES FESSES TOUT DE SUITE !!!! »

Comme tous les matins depuis deux mois, je m'étais pris les pieds dans ses chaussures à talons dans l'entrée : je n'avais rien dit. Comme tous les matins depuis deux mois, je m'étais servie de son tube de fond de teint comme dentifrice : je n'avais rien dit. Comme tous les matins depuis deux mois, elle avait laissé une pile de vêtements et sous-vêtements sur une chaise, espérant que je daigne enfiler un article, et il dépassait un string rouge : je n'avais rien dit. Mais ce matin-là, quand j'ouvris la porte des toilettes, je tombai face à un bel inconnu aux cheveux blonds. Il s'était vivement retourné, avait rangé son engin, et m'avait salué de la main gauche, me demandant comment j'allais. Et c'était là, que je m'étais mise à hurler.

Elle accourut, en petite tenue, et attrapa la main du jeune homme qui avait les joues encore plus rouges que le string.

« Désolée Bella. Je te présente Jasper, tu sais, je t'en ai parlé ?

- Euh non.

- Bon ben voilà, c'est Jasper. »

Ma bouche devait être légèrement entrouverte, contrairement à mes yeux qui manquèrent de quitter leurs orbites.

« Bye ».

Elle partit presque en courant, tirant son copain par la main. Ce dernier bégaya un « ravi de t'avoir rencontré coloc' à Alice » avant de disparaître de ma vue.

Cela faisait cinq mois que j'avais emménagé avec Alice. Nous avions toutes les deux 22 ans, mais c'était bien là notre seul point commun. Elle était pleine de vie, très féminine, adorait magasiner, se maquiller, et elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Moi j'étais brune, les yeux marrons, 1m60 en arrondissant, et j'avais une petite poitrine. Je n'avais aucune passion, aucun but dans la vie, si ce n'est celui de garder mon job et vivre tranquille. Je m'étais assez bien entendue avec Alice. C'était une fille simple, qui ne se prenait pas la tête, et elle était très sympathique. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, en apprenant le plus possible l'une sur l'autre. Je savais qu'elle était fille unique, que son père était médecin et sa mère décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle était venue s'installer à Phoenix pour son boulot : elle était styliste. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas installée à New York, elle y aurait eu plus sa place. Elle m'avait répondu simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas voir trop grand, et qu'une petite vie dans un coin tranquille lui suffirait. Soit, ça m'avait permis de la rencontrer. Elle ressemblait le plus à ma meilleure amie. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas d'amis. J'avais toujours été timide et réservée, et les copines que j'avais eu au lycée m'avaient bien vite oublié. Je travaillais dans un bar depuis un peu plus d'un mois, et mon faible revenu me permettait de payer ma part de loyer et de quoi manger. Je ne manquais de rien, et parvenais parfois à rendre visite à mon père, vivant seul à Forks. Mais il était temps pour nous d'avoir une nouvelle colocataire. Je ferais part de mon idée à Alice une fois qu'elle aurait renvoyé son Jules.

**

* * *

**

**Voici le premier chapitre !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews et également pour me lire (et pour m'avoir suivi dans ma deuxième fic =D)**

**J'espère que ce début vous plaira !**

*

**Veronika : **_Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant cette fiction =)_

_*_

**Chapitre 1**** : Première impression**

Alice et Jasper s'étaient tous les deux enfermés dans la chambre de ma colocataire, et n'en étaient toujours pas ressortis. J'avais décidé de les ignorer et de profiter de mon jour de congé tranquillement. Je me posai sur le canapé, attrapai le journal et lus les petites annonces, à la recherche de quelqu'un voulant un appartement. Je repérai quelques numéros, environ cinq, et reposai le papier avant d'allumer la télé. Je détestais le dimanche, je n'avais jamais rien à faire, et il n'y avait jamais rien à la télé. Alors que je commençais à désespérer, les deux tourtereaux sortirent de la chambre. Alice raccompagna son amant jusqu'à la porte. Les adieux durèrent environ dix minutes, et quand elle me rejoignit dans ce qui nous servait de salon, elle avait un sourire de cinq kilomètres sur les lèvres, et ses yeux n'en étaient plus, tellement ils brillaient. À se demander si elle était encore en vie. J'attendis environ 55 secondes avant d'oser la sortir de sa léthargie.

« Euh … Alice ? Tu … Tu vas bien ? m'enquis-je.

- Oui, oui pourquoi ? Oh Bella si tu savais à quel point cet homme est fabuleux …

- Euh je n'en doute pas. Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons ? renchérit-elle sans se départir de son sourire de débile heureuse.

- Si, mais j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être trouver un autre colocataire ? Tu sais pour pouvoir baisser un peu notre part … »

Je la laissai rêvasser quelques secondes de plus avant de la frapper. Chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire, puisque la puissance de _son_ coup me fit tomber du canapé.

« Aïeuh !

- C'est toi qui as commencé ! Et pourquoi tu m'as tapé d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle en redevenant normale.

- Je m'inquiétai de ton état de santé ! T'avais l'air … ben lobotomisée.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Heu ? »

Pouvait-on être d'accord sur ce genre de choses ? Je savais encore si je la trouvais lobotomisée ou non !

« Ben oui ! A trois, ça peut être mieux. Oh on va s'amuser comme des folles, tu vas voir ! » cria-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Je lui souris, ravie d'avoir son accord et récupérai le journal. Je lui montrai les cinq numéros, et après avoir lu les annonces, elle en refusa trois d'un coup.

« Alice, ce ne sont pas des critères d'élimination !

- Attends Bella, elle s'appelle Gertrude. GER-TRU-DE ! C'est inhumain d'appeler sa fille comme ça !

- Moi j'aime bien, bougonnai-je.

- C'est parce que tu t'appelles Isabella.

- Hé ! criai-je. Très bien, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses … Maria ?

- Elle a 19 ans ! »

Elle me fit sa tête « t'es-bête-ou-quoi-c'est-logique », et je me demandai si le choc de ma chute ne m'avait pas rendu stupide.

« Euh … lançai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une gamine, m'expliqua-t-elle. Elle n'a même pas le droit de boire, t'imagines si en plus elle tombait sur Jasper dans les toilettes ? Non, elle irait pleurer chez sa mère et elle porterait plainte. Oh mon Dieu, c'est définitif, on ne choisit pas Maria ! cria-t-elle, alarmée par son histoire tordue.

- Ok … et pourquoi pas Zintirami... Zintarimalo...

- Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi ? dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- On peut toujours lui donner un surnom ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et m'arracha le journal des mains. Elle composa le premier numéro.

« Allô Rosalie Hale ? … Alice Cullen, j'appelle suite à votre annonce … Oui, sur Phoenix, c'est ça … Et bien c'est exactement notre prix ! … Nous serions trois … Vous aimez le shopping ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer face à sa question. Non mais vraiment, qui irait demander ça pour un entretien quelconque ? Je fus plus qu'étonnée quand j'entendis la voix sortant du téléphone crier hystériquement : impossible de comprendre un mot de sa tirade.

« C'est gé-ni-al ! Emménage dès maintenant si tu le souhaites ! … Ce soir est parfait ! … Merci à toi … A ce soir ! »

Je dus cligner plusieurs mes yeux avant de me rendre compte que c'était réel.

« Tu … Tu l'as tutoyée ? J'hallucine pas là, tu l'as vraiment tutoyée ?!

- Du calme chérie, je l'ai pas demandée en mariage, rit-elle. C'est elle qui me l'a demandée. On s'est même dit qu'en tant que futures colocs, on devrait faire une virée shopping. Tu es de la partie bien sûr.

- Tu lui as dit d'emménager ? On aurait peut-être pu en parler, non ? demandai-je, légèrement vexée.

- T'inquiète Bell's, cette fille est géniale.

- Tu ne la connais pas !

- Pas encore, mais tu me connais, j'ai toujours un bon feeling là-dessus.

- Hmm … »

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à faire de la place pour la future arrivante. Nous mangeâmes un truc vite fait, réchauffé au micro-ondes, et finîmes par faire un peu de ménage. À 19h tapantes, trois coups furent portés à la porte. Alice alla ouvrir en sautillant.

« Salut ! Tu dois être Rosalie ? aborda-t-elle, la bouche en cœur.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Rose.

- Ok Rose, entre. Oh tu as de la compagnie ? »

Oh non. J'aimais pas voir les gens. Surtout que là, j'étais vêtue d'un débardeur moulant et décolleté, sans parler du mini short en jean. Fringues que je ne mettais quand j'étais sûre de ne voir personne. Et voilà qu'elle ramenait du monde ? Quel était mon pourcentage de chance pour atteindre ma chambre sans qu'ils ne me voient, sachant que pour cela, je devais passer devant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte ? Autant souffrir en silence quelques minutes.

« Oui, j'ai emmené des bras pour m'aider à m'installer plus rapidement. Ta coloc n'est pas là ? »

Allez Bella, c'est le moment de te montrer …

J'avançai timidement vers elles, et remarquai la beauté extraordinaire de Rosalie Hale. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus à faire pleurer les miens. Elle était grande, 1m76 probablement, et sa jupe laissait apparaître de longues jambes fines et bronzées. Je me sentis vite ridicule avec mes gros mollets blancs.

« Euh … Salut, bafouai-je, rougissante, en tendant ma main vers la belle blonde. Bella.

- Rose, me sourit-elle. Lui, c'est Emmet. »

Je vis un grand costaud dans le couloir, dans le genre grosse brute. Ses bras étaient musclés et portaient un gros carton. Il avait les cheveux bruns et courts, et un grand charme s'échappait de sa carrure. Je me sentis encore plus ridicule.

« Il me sert de petit-ami, blagua Rosalie.

- Ouais, c'est ça, c'est moi l'objet … ronchonna-t-il. Ça dérange quelqu'un si je dépose ça ? Non parce que il y en a encore environ dix dans le coffre et j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie ici. »

Wow, celui-là ne semblait pas très aimable. Je lui dis de me suivre, que j'allais lui montrer où était la chambre.

« Vous allez partager la chambre à deux ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Hum oui, répondis-je, mal à l'aise. On verra ce soir qui perd à la courte-paille. Alice refusait de laisser sa place sans se battre.

- Sacrée numéro celle-là, hein ?

- Hum oui. »

Il semblait énervé ou déboussolé. Son regard était toujours ailleurs et sa mâchoire était fermée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? osais-je demander – et je fus la première à être surprise de mon audace !

- Quoi ? lança-t-il, surpris.

- Euh non rien, désolée je sais pas pourquoi …

- Oh non t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que … Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait.

- Ah. »

Je commençai à triturer mes mains, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler avec les gens, et encore moins d'écouter leurs problèmes. J'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, en m'expliquant à quel point sa vie craignait. Mais non, il haussa les sourcils. Avais-je loupé un chapitre ?

« Tu bouges ? ma lança-t-il, pas très gentiment.

- Pardon. »

Je le devançai et rejoignis les filles. Alors que nous nous arrêtâmes à peine à leur niveau, un homme, non un Dieu grec, le fruit de mon imagination franchit la porte. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur peu banale, virant dans la couleur bronze, et son regard vert était des plus captivant. J'aurais pu mourir tout de suite, je serais morte avec la plus belle image qui soit.

« Bordel, il y a un abruti de première qui m'a fait tomber avec le carton ! Tout s'est renversé la galère ! Je te dis pas pour … »

Il s'arrêta net et croisa mon regard. Puis il regarda le reste de mon corps, et repensant à mes vêtements, j'eus envie de me cacher sous terre. Mais il finit par arrêter son observation, qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, avant de planter son regard dans le mien, me souriant gentiment.

« Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Edward Masen, frère d'Emmet. »

Il tendit sa main vers moi, et pour une raison que j'ignorai, je le détestai. Pourquoi ? Comme je le disais, je n'en savais rien. Je crois qu'en fait, je n'avais pas apprécié sa façon de me détailler comme un morceau de viande. Ou bien son sourire charmeur. Non, en fait, c'était tout simplement qu'il me faisait de l'effet. Et il le savait. Je pouvais le voir à sa tête, son sourire, son regard …

Je serrai sa main en retour, les lèvres pincées, sans rien répondre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et je suivis son frère, qui quittait l'appartement pour chercher d'autres cartons. Il marchait vite et je ne pus le rejoindre qu'à l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi poliment.

- Je viens aider. »

Il haussa les épaules et ne parla plus. Il m'indiqua d'un signe de main où était la voiture de sa chérie, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être admirative. Je n'y connaissais rien en voiture, alors je ne pouvais pas dire la marque, la puissance, etc … simplement qu'elle était magnifique … et remplie de cartons. Emmet en avait déjà pris deux et était reparti que je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Soupirant, j'attrapai un carton et marmonnai dans ma barbe.

« Même pas foutu d'être poli celui-là … »

Je me relevai trop vivement et me cognai la tête contre le coffre. J'étouffai un juron et rattrapai mon carton.

« Besoin d'aide ? » dit une belle voix sexy dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et vis Edward, arrivant vers moi, souriant à moitié. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur le carton, ignorant mes mains devenant moites.

« Non », répondis-je.

Je m'éloignai, passant juste à côté de lui, et partis attendre l'ascenseur. Il était au dixième étage, j'avais donc le temps qu'il redescende. Un jeune homme se tenait à côté de moi, et j'avais l'impression qu'il lorgnait un peu sur mon décolleté. Je me maudissais intérieurement.

« Salut, dit-il.

- Salut. »

Je ne dis rien de plus, regardant le chiffre numérique de l'ascenseur.

« Je m'appelle Jacob. »

Il me lança un sourire à la colgate auquel je ne réussis pas à répondre.

« Ok. »

Le pauvre aurait pris une douche froide que ça aurait fait le même effet. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère me dit que je suis associable …

« Peut-être dois-je t'envoyer des signaux de fumée pour avoir ton nom ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand je remarquais qu'il avait l'air d'un indien, avec sa queue de cheval noir et sa peau bronzée.

« Ravi de te faire rire, lança-t-il, amusé.

- Désolée, me repris-je.

- Ne le sois pas, tu as un joli rire. »

Je fronçai les sourcils devant sa mauvaise drague. Puis je sentis la présence d'Edward, juste derrière nous. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et nous nous y engouffrâmes tous les trois.

« Tu emménages ici ? me demanda Jacob.

- Non.

- Ah. »

Je n'aimais vraiment pas parler aux gens, c'était pas mon truc.

« Tu parles toujours monosyllabiquement ?

- Non, d'habitude je ne parle pas.

- C'est une première alors ? Je suis flatté que tu me parles. »

Je vis le visage d'Edward se fermer et je me sentis légèrement coupable. Le pauvre, je l'avais trop vite jugé. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage et Jacob sortit.

« Au revoir, et j'espère à bientôt.

- Bye. »

Les portes se fermèrent de nouveau. L'appartement était au douzième étage. Le trajet allait être long. Quand le chiffre 5 s'afficha en rouge, Edward se racla la gorge. Au numéro 7, il avala sa salive. Au numéro 9, il ferma les yeux. Au numéro 11, il me regarda. Au numéro 12, il sortit. Je le suivis pendant qu'Emmet entrait. J'avançai dans le couloir quand un groupe de jeunes passa en courant. Je fus propulsée contre le mur et m'étalai comme une merde par terre. Je me relevai alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur route.

« Abrutis ! » criai-je avant de retourner dans l'appartement.

Quand je refermai la porte, énervée et probablement toute rouge, les trois autres me regardaient, étonnés.

« Qui viens-tu tout juste d'insulter gratuitement ? me lança Alice.

- Oh euh … Des jeunes, rien de bien … méchant, bredouillai-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre, afin d'y déposer le carton, cabossé suite à la chute. J'espérais simplement qu'il n'y avait rien de fragile à l'intérieur …

-Je le pose ici également ? demanda Edward, sans me regarder.

- Euh oui. »

J'étais incroyablement gênée. J'avais agi comme une brute avec lui, le snobant complètement. Je cherchai quelque chose à lui dire, pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas une garce.

« Alors tu … »

À peine avais-je commencé, qu'il tourna les talons, m'ignorant royalement. Je me laissai tomber sur un des lits en soufflant. Que pouvais-je être idiote des fois !

« Bell's ? »

Je me redressai et vis Alice, s'approchant de moi.

« Il t'a mordu ou quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Rhô ça va, je sais que j'ai pas été très polie mais … t'as vu comment il m'a regardée ?

- Bella, t'as vu comment t'es fringuée ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait du monde, me défendis-je, mal à l'aise.

- Peut-être, mais c'est un mec. Tu devrais plutôt être flattée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Flattée ? Je devrais être … flattée ??!! Alors quoi, sous prétexte que Monsieur est beau et séduisant, je devrais me trouver _heureuse_ qu'il lève le regard sur moi ?! m'énervai-je.

- Une chance pour toi qu'il soit descendu chercher des cartons avec Rosalie. Tu me fais honte Bella, tu agis comme une gamine ! »

Je me calmai, me laissant de nouveau tomber sur le dos, quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Mon cœur rata un battement. C'était Edward. Je me sentis rougir comme une pivoine et fermai les yeux, priant pour me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

« Oui ? demanda Alice d'une petite voix.

- Je voulais juste savoir où étaient les toilettes, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

- La porte dans le salon, celle sur la gauche. Tu ne peux pas te tromper, il y a écrit « WC » dessus.

- Bien, merci. »

Il repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Moi je me jetai par terre, à quatre pattes, et fis le tour des murs.

« J'ai toujours su que t'étais pas nette, souffla Alice en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je cherche un trou.

- Ah ça oui, tu peux te cacher ! J'aurais honte à ta place !

_- J'ai_ honte, c'est pour ça que je veux me cacher … »

J'arrêtai mon manège et m'assis, dos contre mur.

« Ça va Bella, si ça se trouve, tu le verras plus jamais. »

Je haussai les épaules et me relevai. Mon portable sonnait dans le salon. Je vis que la porte des toilettes était toujours fermée. Ouf, ça m'éviterait de le croiser. Je répondis juste à temps.

« Allô ?

_- Allô Bella ?_

- Maman ?! »

Ma mère ne m'appelait qu'une fois par semaine, trop occupée dans sa nouvelle vie avec Phil. Ça m'avait fait mal au début, de voir qu'elle m'avait oublié aussi facilement, mais je m'y étais faite. Elle ne m'aimait pas moins pour autant.

« _Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?_ demanda-t-elle, joyeuse.

- Euh très bien. Tu m'as appelée il y a deux jours, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_- Non, tout va très bien. J'appelais pour te dire que Phil et moi comptions te rendre visite dans la semaine. On a quelqu'un à te présenter. Je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire. _»

Je soupirai, agacée. Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens voulaient toujours me caser avec quelqu'un ? Tout le monde pensait que j'étais encore vierge. Hors, j'étais sortie avec Mike Newton lors de ma dernière année au lycée, et j'avais expérimenté avec lui toutes mes premières fois. Premier amour, premier baiser, première _fois_, premier « je t'aime », première déception … Bon ok, c'était le seul. Mais ça ne me manquait pas, vraiment pas. Peu de personne savait qu'on était sortis ensemble. Seules mes copines de l'époque, je n'avais pas tenu à en parler à mes parents.

« Maman, grognai-je, je n'aime pas tes rendez-vous arrangés. Je suis bien capable de me trouver quelqu'un toute seule ! »

Edward sortit des toilettes et pouffa à ma phrase. Après tout, je n'avais pas été très sympa avec lui. Ni même avec le charmant jeune homme de l'ascenseur …

« _Mais non chérie voyons ! Il s'agit juste de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un. Bon, il a ton âge et il est très beau mais ça ne veut rien dire …_

- Bien sûr. Bon, vous passez quand ?

_- Mardi je pense ou vendredi._

- Il faudrait que tu me dises. On a une nouvelle colocataire, elle emménage là.

_- Oh d'accord. Écoute, je te rappellerai pour te dire. Bisous ma puce._

- Bye maman. »

Je raccrochai et jetai le téléphone sur le canapé.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Alice, inquiète.

- Hmm non … »

Oui !

Nous nous remîmes à la montée des cartons. Au bout de vingt minutes en tout et pour tout, nous étions attablés autour du petit bar américain de la cuisine, sirotant nos sodas et bières. Edward ne me regardait jamais, et quand ça arrivait, son sourire disparaissait. Emmet était dans le même état qu'à son arrivée, et les filles riaient et parlaient comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

« Et toi Bella ? demanda soudainement Rosalie.

- Euh quoi ? lançai-je, sortant de mes songes.

- Tu as un copain ? »

Alice pouffa.

« Non, répondis-je, irritée. Pourquoi ce sujet venait tout le temps à être abordé ?

- Oh c'est dommage. Je suis sûre qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi ne doit pas rester longtemps célibataire. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque, provoquant le lever des yeux au ciel d'Alice, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres d'Emmet et un haussement de sourcil de la part d'Edward. Rosalie me regardait comme si j'avais avalé une araignée.

« Oh pardon, tu es sérieuse ? m'excusai-je.

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'outragea-t-elle.

- Oh euh … Ben merci mais non. Tu te trompes. »

Comment me mettre mal à l'aise ? Comme ça. Ou enfermez-moi avec Edward dans une pièce silencieuse. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je n'aimais pas ça, parler de moi et de ma vie affective. Elle était presque déserte.

« Bella n'a eu qu'un seul petit ami, renseigna Alice.

- Et alors, en quoi ça te regarde ? m'irritai-je.

- Elle déteste qu'on parle de Mike. »

C'était puéril mais j'avais envie de pleurer. Je me sentais ridiculisée et sur le moment, je détestais Alice.

« Alors tu serais gentille de ne pas en parler !

- Un seul ? J'ai du mal à le croire ! s'exclama Rose.

- Oui. Oh mais elle a tout fait avec lui, alors ça l'excuse un peu …

- Quand même, je suis sûre que si elle faisait un petit effort, elle arriverait à avoir plein de mecs à ses pieds.

- Bella ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle est. Elle se dévalorise tout le temps. Elle ne se rend jamais compte quand un mec la drague. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a des problèmes affectifs. Elle est toujours fermée, je suis la seule personne à qui elle parle en dehors de ses parents. Après ce que lui a fait Mike, je comprends qu'elle repousse tous les mecs qui s'approchent d'elle … »

Je me levai, furibonde. De quel droit se permettait-elle de parler de ma vie privée à de parfaits inconnus ?

« Je vais faire des courses. »

Je partis le plus rapidement possible, trébuchant sur un carton et manquant de peu de tomber. J'attrapai ma veste et mon sac et sortis en trombe. Je pris les escaliers au lieu d'attendre l'ascenseur. J'étais énervée, furieuse ! Elle savait très bien que cette histoire m'avait fait mal, que je m'étais confiée à elle ! Et elle s'amusait à raconter cette histoire partout ?

J'avais du mal à m'ouvrir aux gens quand j'étais au lycée. Moins qu'aujourd'hui, mais quand même. Mike avait su me séduire, à me faire tomber amoureuse. Je n'étais pas populaire au lycée. J'étais l'intello coincée dont tout le monde se moquait. Mike me disait des choses qui me faisaient rêver, me promettait des choses que je n'osais imaginer. Nous étions sortis ensemble près de onze mois. Peu avant la fin de l'année, j'avais découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un simple pari. Rester un an avec l'autre courge de Swan, et réussir à la dépuceler si possible. Cette histoire avait fait rire bien du monde, seule moi avais pleuré. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je décidai de rester seule. On ne pouvait jamais savoir à qui faire confiance.

J'avançai dans la rue, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé. Je marchai un certain temps, essayant tout simplement d'oublier tout ça. Je m'assis sur un banc et regardai les gens passer. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et tournai la tête. C'était une jeune femme blonde. Elle pleurait et tentait tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses joues.

« Bonjour, lançai-je timidement.

- Excuse-moi, répondit-elle, quand je commence je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

- Oh je t'en prie. C'est pareil, je viens tout juste de m'arrêter, ris-je.

- Je m'appelle Jessica.

- Moi c'est Bella. »

Elle me sourit, ses larmes ralentissant.

« Tu habites à Phoenix ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, j'habite pas loin. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Peine de cœur ? poursuivit-elle.

- Hmm ancienne on va dire. Et toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui peut nous mettre dans un état pareil en dehors d'un garçon ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Nous restâmes sur ce banc pendant une heure je crois, parlant de nos vie respectives. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'aimais parler avec elle. Elle me raconta que ça faisait deux ans qu'elle sortait avec ce garçon et qu'il n'était en fait qu'un beau salaud. Je compris qu'il n'était pas du genre fidèle. Nous échangeâmes nos numéros, et promîmes de nous rappeler. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de me confier ainsi à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Je retournai à l'appartement l'esprit reposé. J'avais presque oublié Rosalie et les deux garçons qui étaient probablement encore à l'appart. Quand je rentrai, je les vis toujours rassemblés autour du bar. Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi.

« Je vais me doucher », annonçai-je en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

Je m'enfermai rapidement et fis couler l'eau pour la faire chauffer, le temps de me déshabiller. Je n'avais pas la tête à réfléchir ou à penser à un quelconque sujet sérieux. Ma journée m'avait épuisé, littéralement. Je restai une demi-heure dans la salle de bain, et je m'affublai d'un tee-shirt simple décoré par un gros smiley et d'un short plus grand que l'autre, me couvrant un peu plus que la moitié de mes cuisses. Je séchai grossièrement mes cheveux avec la serviette et sortis. Ils étaient tous toujours là et les garçons semblaient de meilleure humeur. Ils riaient à une bonne blague, accompagnés de Rose et Alice. Je comptai me diriger directement dans ma chambre, pour pouvoir m'endormir, quand je me rappelai que tous les cartons étaient empilés là-dedans. Nous avions commencé à les déballer, mais c'était tout de même le bordel. Je choppai un coussin et une couette et balançai le tout sur le canapé. Cet acte provoqua un gros silence et je devinai tous les regards posés sur moi. J'étais trop énervée pour rougir ou pour me sentir gênée. Je m'assis et réajustai le coussin.

« Euh Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? sortit Alice, brisant le silence devenant lourd.

- Je dors.

- On devrait y aller, alors, dit Edward en se levant.

- Non restez, dis-je avec un semblant de politesse qui me venait de je ne sais où. Je suis tellement crevée que vous pourriez faire un karaoké. Je ne me réveillerai qu'en cas d'explosion nucléaire. »

Je le vis sourire avant de se rasseoir.

« Tu vas pas faire ta tête de mule, non ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant une heure ? persista Alice.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. On a parlé et échangé nos numéros. Tu veux peut-être que je ramène une photocopie de sa carte d'identité ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que _tu_ as rencontré un garçon ? Et que tu lui as donné ton numéro ?

- Tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre. »

Les quatre me regardaient avec des yeux ronds, ne semblant pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.

« Quand as-tu entendu qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon ? poursuivis-je en remontant la couette jusqu'à ma poitrine.

- Euh … »

Je soufflai en levant les yeux au ciel et fermai les yeux.

« Bonne nuit. »

Ils décidèrent de m'ignorer et poursuivirent leur conversation. Comptaient-ils camper ici, les deux autres ? J'avais menti au Dieu grec, je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir s'ils étaient à côté. Cela devait faire environ vingt minutes qu'ils croyaient que je dormais.

« Bella semble … abîmée, chuchota Rose, de peur que je feigne mon sommeil.

- Comme Dr House ? se moqua gentiment Emmet.

- Je suis sérieuse. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ce Mike ? »

Oh non ! J'avais bien envie de me lever et de leur dire que je ne dormais pas, mais je ne le ferais pas. Je voulais savoir, par curiosité, la façon de laquelle elle leur dirait. Je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine.

« Je ne pense pas que Bella apprécierait. Désolée. Mais je peux vous dire que c'est un énorme salaud. Bella a toujours été fragile, elle a toujours eu besoin de soutien qu'elle n'a jamais pu trouver. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouera jamais. »

C'était faux ! Je savais très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! Je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un me prenne en pitié et me dise comment vivre. Je n'étais pas malheureuse, il ne fallait pas exagérer. J'avais deux parents, j'étais en bonne santé, j'avais un logement et de la nourriture … J'avais pas de quoi me plaindre. Même s'il m'arrivait de péter un câble des fois, on a tous nos malheurs, adaptés à notre style de vie.

« Elle semble … hors d'atteinte », murmura Edward.

Mon cœur rata un battement. De quoi parlait-il ? Sa remarque laissa suivre un gros silence qu'Emmet se dépêcha de rompre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle est … je veux dire, c'est la première fois que je la vois, mais … Elle ne réagit pas comme les autres, termina-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus basse, comme s'il était gêné.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas tombée sous ton charme dès que ton sourire est sorti ? réagit son frère.

- Pas seulement. Même avec ce gars dans l'ascenseur. Autant avec moi elle s'est fait froide et distante, autant avec ce gars elle lui a décroché plus d'un mot. Tout en restant un peu cassante …

- Alors quoi ? T'es jaloux ? répliqua Rosalie.

- Je ne la connais pas je vous dis ! Mais elle m'intrigue c'est tout. »

Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qu'il disait. Peut-être était-ce parce que je sombrais petit à petit et que j'avais l'étrange impression de rêver …

« Bella ne se laissera pas approcher facilement, je la connais, dit Alice.

- Et je t'interdis d'y penser Edward ! lança Rose soudainement, me faisant presque sursauter. C'est ma colocataire, ne l'oublie pas.

- De quoi tu parles ? intervint Alice, et j'imaginai bien ses sourcils se froncer.

- Edward a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait.

- Arrête Rose, je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens, tu le sais bien, se défendit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- A chaque fois que tu craques pour une fille, tu finis par l'avoir, je sais comment tu fonctionnes, poursuivit la blonde. Et Bella n'est pas une fille avec qui tu peux faire ça. »

Il y eut encore un silence, et je me sentis m'enfoncer encore. La fatigue m'envelopper alors que la phrase de l'adonis fut la dernière que j'entendis avant de m'endormir pour de bon.

« On verra bien … »

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que l'intégralité de cette fic sera sous le point de vue de Bella. Pas de POV Edward ici, désolée mas je trouve plus intéressant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête._

_Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine normalement._


	2. Rectification

**Hello everybody !**

**Voici donc le second chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez l'intégralité de la fic et que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.**

**Je me dois également de préciser que le James de ma fiction est très loin d'être celui d'origine. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ces derniers-temps, j'ai eu envie de le mettre un peu plus en avant. Cette place aurait dû être celle de Jacob étant donné les évènements du livre, mais je ne l'aurais pas supporté si ça avait été le cas. J'ai préféré donner ce rôle à James, bien qu'il ne se passe rien de bien extraordinaire dans ce chapitre. Vous comprendrez mieux dans la continuité de l'histoire^^**

**Voili voilou, bonne lecture et merci encore ! =)**

**Veronika**** : Merci encore pour ta review !**

**_Rating M, vous êtes prévenu(e)s !_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 2**** : Rectification**

J'émergeai doucement, les rayons du soleil chatouillant mon nez. Je gémis avant de me frotter le visage et de me dégager de la couette. Je me levai péniblement et ouvris mes yeux, petit à petit. Je vis une masse sur le fauteuil, et je fronçai les sourcils avant de fermer et de rouvrir mes paupières. Je ne rêvai donc pas, un jeune homme était bel et bien endormi sur _mon_ fauteuil, dans _mon_ salon. Me rappelant vivement des évènements de la veille, je le devinai comme étant Edward, le Dieu grec à qui personne ne résistait. Il était tellement beau et paisible, que je me surpris à sourire. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour qu'un mec comme lui se retrouverait à passer une nuit entière dans mon appartement, je ne l'aurais probablement pas cru. Mais je perdis vite ma légère bonne humeur quand je me rappelai de _qui_ il semblait être. Et de ce qu'il faisait, comme je l'avais compris d'après les dires de notre nouvelle colocataire. Il couchait, c'était tout. Il choisissait ses proies, leur sortait son plus beau sourire, et passait à l'attaque. Foutu coureur de jupons !

Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il était à peine 8h. Je soupirai en préparant le café. Avec ma maladresse légendaire, je fis tomber la cafetière – encore vide, Dieu merci – dans un boucan d'enfer.

« Et merde ! » rouspétai-je en me baissant pour la ramasser.

Je repris mon activité quand j'entendis du mouvement. Je retins un soupir quand je compris que j'avais réveillé Edward. Il se posta dans la cuisine, armé de son sourire en coin. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'il était torse-nu. Comprenant qu'il l'avait probablement fait exprès, je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de regarder et aussi de rougir. Mais je vis son sourire s'agrandir. Il avait sûrement saisi ma manœuvre.

« Salut », dit-il d'une voix endormi qui le rendait incroyablement sexy.

Je répondis par un hochement de tête et poursuivis ma tâche.

« C'est juste moi que t'évites ou tu es comme ça avec tout le monde ? lança-t-il en s'asseyant au bar.

- Tout le monde. Mais nettement plus avec toi. »

Je mis la machine en route et me retournai pour lui faire face, appuyée au plan de travail. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lorgner sur son torse parfaitement musclé et attirant. Sa voix me sortit de ma transe et de ma contemplation.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je haussai les épaules et regardai mes pieds en rougissant. Il toussota.

« On devrait peut-être faire connaissance …

- Non je ne pense pas. Après tout, tu vas repartir, non ? C'est Rosalie qui habite ici, pas toi.

- Je sais bien, reprit-il, apparemment vexé. Mais d'après ce que je sais, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis.

- Et alors ? Merci Mr le Samaritain, mais j'ai pas besoin d'une partie de jambes en l'air pour me sentir mieux. »

Je dus le choquer vue sa tête, mais il reprit vite le dessus.

« T'ai-je proposé de coucher avec moi ? »

Son haussement de sourcil me fit déglutir. Sexy le Edward, sexy à un point que je ne pensais pas possible d'exister.

« Pas encore, soufflai-je.

- J'ai l'impression que tu prends un peu tes rêves pour la réalité.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant à devenir mon … « ami » ? »

Haha. Il ne répondit pas et me fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire. Puis il descendit de son tabouret et commença à s'avancer vers moi. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer sous son regard de braise. Faisait-il souvent ça avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Je pense que oui … Et je comprenais pourquoi il arrivait à ses fins. Qui pourrait résister à ça ?

« Tu devrais plus … t'ouvrir … aux autres. »

Je déglutis à l'image de lui et moi que m'envoyait mon cerveau pervers suite à son conseil.

Il avança encore, encore … Il était à moins d'un mètre de moi et je collai mes fesses contre le plan de travail. Résiste, résiste …

Il était tellement proche que mes mains devinrent moites. Ma poitrine frôlait son torse et nos yeux ne se lâchèrent pas. Je vis que le sien était plus sombre que la veille et ma respiration s'accéléra. J'essayai tout de même de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Bella … pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? chuchota-t-il, ses jambes se collant aux miennes.

- On ne se connaît pas, soufflai-je pathétiquement.

- Hmm ? »

Oh mon Dieu ! Son souffle se répercutait sur mon visage, sur mes lèvres et je crus défaillir. Ça aurait sûrement était le cas s'il n'avait pas soudé son corps au mien. D'ailleurs, je crus sentir quelque chose d'anormal contre mon bas-ventre. Mais j'ignorai, étant donné que je me consumai de l'intérieur. Il posa ses mains sur le plan de travail de part et d'autre de moi, m'encerclant. J'avalai péniblement ma salive et luttai pour garder mes yeux dans les siens, voulant lui prouver que j'étais plus forte que lui. Mais quand son regard dévia sur mes lèvres et qu'il perdit toute assurance, je faillis perdre pied. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment quand il abaissa son visage. J'aurais du partir en courant parce qu'un parfait inconnu était en train de me faire perdre la tête, mais bordel, je voulais qu'il le fasse ! Mes yeux se fermaient à mesure qu'il approchait. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas, quelqu'un viendrait interrompre ce moment ou bien il reprendrait son sourire moqueur et se redresserait pour me faire remarquer que je ne le détestais pas et que j'avais envie de lui. Mais je sentis des lèvres douces et chaudes s'appuyer sur les miennes. Je me forçai à ne pas répondre, il ne fallait pas que je lui donne raison. Mais quand je les sentis bouger agréablement bien sur ma bouche, j'y répondis, timidement au début. Il glissa ses mains sur mes hanches et j'accordai les miennes à errer sur son torse parfait. Puis il se fit plus pressant, m'embrassant avec plus de passion et appuyant son corps contre le mien. Je n'eus plus aucun doute quant à la grosseur de son pantalon. Je gémis quand je sentis cette partie là contre celle embrasée de mon anatomie. Ne prenant plus compte de qui j'étais ou de où j'étais, ou encore de avec qui j'étais, je le caressai fiévreusement. Je me sentais tellement bien là, avec lui, à réagir de façon spontanée et immature. Nous nous séparâmes quelques secondes afin de reprendre notre souffle et reprîmes notre baiser passionné. Peut-être réagissais-je aussi vite parce que j'étais en manque ou un truc comme ça, mais j'avais envie de lui. Je sentis ma petite culotte se mouiller et mon cœur battre la chamade. Nom de Dieu, il pourrait me faire jouir sans me déshabiller !

Il glissa ses mains sous mon débardeur, cherchant à caresser mes seins. Il les malaxa doucement et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il embrassa mon cou, léchant l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Je laissai mes mains courir le long de son torse jusqu'à son jean. Je descendis plus bas, caressant son sexe dur. Il gémit contre ma peau et ce son m'excita au plus au point. Je commençai à le frotter par-dessus le vêtement et il mordilla la peau de mon cou, soufflant parfois mon nom. Fière de mon effet, je déboutonnai son jean. Voyant où je voulais en venir, il attrapa mon poignet, m'arrêtant dans mon élan. Il m'embrassa de nouveau et glissa sa main libre sous mon short. Je laissai échapper un gémissement quand il me caressa à travers mon sous-vêtement. Il sourit en léchant ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne lui avais toujours pas laissé l'accès à ma langue, et ça commençait à l'énerver. Puis, d'un coup, il passa ses doigts sous ma culotte et caressa mon intimité. Je gémis un peu plus fort cette fois, et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Je n'avais jamais aimé « rouler des pelles » à Mike, mais avec Edward, c'était nettement meilleur. Nos langues se caressèrent alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture avec mon sexe en feu. Puis il fit glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de moi, m'arrachant un gémissement plus puissant, ressemblant presque à un cri. Je l'entendis rire – comment pouvait-il rire pendant un moment pareil ?! - et il fit des va-et-vient, passant à deux doigts. Je me rapprochai de plus en plus de l'orgasme et me sentis devenir serrée. Me ressaisissant un peu, je passai ma main sous son pantalon et sous son boxer. Je commençai à caresser son sexe tendu, et il mordit ma langue, sans me blesser pour autant. Nous gémîmes en cœur sous les caresses de l'autre. Alors que j'étais à deux doigts de jouir ultimement, il retira sa main, m'enleva brusquement mon short et ma culotte, et je fis de même avec lui. Il se colla de nouveau à moi et commença à me pénétrer, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Je repris possession de sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Ses pénétrations se firent plus rapides et je penchai la tête en arrière quand l'orgasme arriva.

« Edward … », soufflai-je, la respiration haletante.

Il me suivit, se déversant à l'intérieur de moi. Et alors qu'il me relevait le menton pour me regarder dans les yeux, il me souffla : « Réveille-toi … ».

Sursautant, je me retrouvai par terre, la chute finissant de me réveiller.

« C'était mon nom que tu gémissais ? »

Je regardai la personne en face de moi, et reconnus Edward, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur teinte vert émeraude, et il était habillé – même pas torse-nu. Je me sentis rougir suite à sa question, des images de mon rêve plutôt agité me revenant en tête. Il tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, et je l'acceptai. Je me retrouvai debout, face à lui, et décidai de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'installa à côté de moi, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Il avait toujours cet air amusé sur le visage, et pour le faire arrêter de sourire ainsi, je décidai de lui répondre.

« Oui. J'ai rêvé qu'on faisait l'amour dans la cuisine, contre le plan de travail. »

Mon plan marcha puisqu'il perdit son beau sourire, remplacé par une expression surprise.

« Tu as rêvé que je te faisais l'amour ? »

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée … Je me sentis rougir, et je haussai les épaules pour me donner un air nonchalant.

« Wow, fit-il en retrouvant son sourire. Si j'avais cru que _toi_, tu rêverais de moi ! »

Je l'ignorai et me levai, me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je me stoppai net quand je vis _le_ plan de travail. Je sentis sa présence dans mon dos, et son souffle caressa mes cheveux.

« Ça fait bizarre, hein ? De se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve finalement …

- C'est mieux comme ça, j'aurais été déçue sinon. »

Ma remarque le fit rire.

« Ça avait l'air de te plaire d'après tes gémissements. Sans compter le '_Edward …_' final. J'avoue que c'était très excitant de te voir prononcer mon nom comme ça … Je me suis senti obligé de te réveiller, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes trop gênée après cette nuit torride. »

Il rit, fier de son manège, et je me retournai vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

« Quel gentleman !

- On ne se connaît pas, pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? fit-il, perdant son sourire.

- Parce que tu n'as qu'un seul objectif avec moi, et que je n'aime pas les mecs comme toi.

- Tu ne me connais pas.

- Tu _crois_ que je ne te connais pas. _Vous_ croyez _toujours_ qu'on ne vous connaît pas. Et quand on découvre la vérité, on se rend compte qu'on avait raison. Et qu'on a été idiote.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ce mec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Je vis une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans ses yeux, et j'eus presque envie de me confier à lui.

« Rien qui ne te regarde. Vous n'êtes pas partis, toi et ton frère ?

- Non, souffla-t-il, exaspéré. On reste aujourd'hui pour aider Rose à tout déballer.

- Quoi ?! »

Non, non ! J'allais devoir me les coltiner toute la journée ?! Hors de question !

Il sourit en haussant les épaules et se dirigea vers le salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et souffla bruyamment. Je levai les yeux au ciel et voulus préparer du café. J'abandonnai l'idée, et me contentai d'un jus d'orange. J'entendis l'adonis rire et vis qu'il me regardait. Il haussa les sourcils de façon subjective avant de rire de nouveau. Je lui tournai le dos pour sourire. La musique de Lifehouse retentit et je me précipitai dans le salon afin de décrocher mon portable. Je cherchai d'où provenait la sonnerie quand Edward me tendit le portable, avec un sourire poli. Je lui lançai un vague 'merci' et m'empressai de répondre.

« Allô ?

_- Salut, Bella ? _demanda timidement la femme au bout du fil.

- Euh oui c'est bien moi.

_- Oh excuse-moi, c'est Jessica, la fille du banc, celle qui pleure tout le temps. _»

Je ris avant de secouer la tête.

« Oui, je me rappelle de toi. Comment oublier après notre longue discussion ? »

Je vis Edward froncer les sourcils, et je partis m'isoler dans la salle de bain. Non mais, de quoi je me mêle !

« _J'appelais pour savoir si il serait possible qu'on se voit. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais j'aimerais discuter avec quelqu'un, et après tout ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir, tu me semblais être la personne idéale … _»

Je réfléchis rapidement. Si je l'invitais à venir aujourd'hui, je ne me coltinerais pas l'autre beau gosse de première et son frère grognon.

« Bien sûr ! Que dis-tu de passer chez moi ? On pourra discuter tranquillement.

_- Ce serait génial, vraiment ! Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?_

- Bien sûr que non. Je devrai partir travailler à 19 heures par contre.

_- Pas de soucis ! C'est l'immeuble en face du bar _Saturday's Night _?_

- Oui c'est ça. Appartement 1204.

_- Très bien, j'arriverai vers 10h. A toute Bella !_

- A plus, Jess ! »

Je raccrochai, fière de moi, et jetai un coup d'oeil en face de moi, au miroir. J'étais hideuse. Mes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et j'avais les yeux bouffis. J'avais, en gros, l'air pas réveillé du tout ! Je sortis de la pièce pour trouver Alice et Edward assis au bar.

« Conversation perso ? me taquina mon amie en haussant les sourcils.

- Hmm. J'ai invité quelqu'un à passer la journée ici, on ne vous dérangera pas, on restera dans la cuisine.

- Quelqu'un ? Homme ou femme ? poursuivit Alice sous le regard intéressé de l'adonis.

- Femme.

- Oh mais chérie, je sais que Mike était vraiment un salaud, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois virer de bord …

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est une amie, rien de plus.

- Tu as une amie ? »

Son air choqué me vexa et j'allais chercher quelques fringues dans la chambre, ignorant le couple se câlinant sous la couette. Quand ils se rendirent compte de ma présence, je les entendis retenir leur respiration.

« Je ne fais que passer … » lançai-je en choppant de quoi me vêtir.

Je retrouvai la salle de bain et me préparai. N'étant pas de nature coquette, il ne me fallut que dix minutes. Je fis un effort et allai m'asseoir à côté d'Alice en attendant l'arrivée de Jessica.

« Bella, Edward était en train de me dire que tu ne t'entendais pas très bien avec lui.

- Ah.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. »

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer quand il l'interrompit.

« Laisse Alice. C'est gentil mais elle a raison après tout. On n'est pas obligé de s'apprécier. Peut-être suis-je simplement surpris qu'une femme réagisse comme ça à mon contact. Tu dois me prendre pour un con prétentieux, peut-être as-tu raison. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas habitué qu'une femme me dise non, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai tenté quelque chose avec toi, non ?

- Euh non …

- Bien. Alors j'aimerais simplement que tu tolères ma présence, si tu t'en sens capable ?

- Je pense être en mesure de te supporter.

- Bien. »

Il me sourit et demanda à emprunter la salle de bain.

« Bella, me dit Alice une fois seules, te rends-tu compte ? Tu lui plaisais ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas couché ? 7 ans ?

- 4. Et je ne suis pas une salope, je vais pas sauter sur le premier venu sous prétexte que ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas connu ça. Tu sais combien l'histoire avec Mike m'a fait souffrir. Je ne suis pas prête à faire confiance à un garçon encore. J'ai toujours été déçue, et cet homme, Edward, semble trop sûr de lui. Tu as vu la première fois qu'on s'est vus ? On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à cocher une croix en face de mon nom, comme pour les courses. Si je dois faire confiance à un homme de nouveau, ce sera quelqu'un de bien. Pas quelqu'un qui a couché avec la moitié de Phoenix.

- Tu ne le connais pas, Bella. Edward a été comme ça, c'est vrai, mais il essaie vraiment de changer. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Rose et Emmet une fois qu'il est allé dormir. Il est beau, il le sait. Il en a beaucoup joué, mais cela fait deux ans qu'il s'est calmé. Il a eu deux relations sérieuses, et depuis sa dernière rupture, il paraît que tu es la seule à avoir réussi à le charmer. S'il ne te plaît pas, tant pis. Mais ne le juge pas Bella, sous prétexte que tu es bourrée de préjugés. Cet homme a souffert aussi, de par ses relations amoureuses. Il n'y a pas que toi. »

A la fin de sa tirade, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir affreusement mal. Pourtant, le comportement qu'il avait eu avec moi me laissait entendre qu'il était habitué. Je me sentis désolée d'avoir réagi ainsi, de lui avoir parlé comme je l'avais fait. J'ai toujours été de ceux qui ne croient pas aux changements de personnalité. Peut-être mon avis allait-il changer, qui sait ?

Troublée, je hochai la tête, et le couple nous rejoignit.

« Salut tout le monde ! nous dirent-ils.

- Salut, répondîmes-nous.

- Dis donc Emmet, tu souris ?! »

Ce dernier me lança un regard surpris et haussa les épaules en me lançant un petit sourire.

« On peut dire que tout s'est arrangé, me dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Oh vous vous étiez disputés ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, intervint Rosalie, s'asseyant en face de nous. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas emménager avec lui et son frère.

- Elle avait peur pour notre couple, continua ce dernier. Ça ne fait que 6 mois que nous sommes ensemble.

- J'ai fini par lui faire comprendre, rit la belle blonde en lançant un clin d'oeil à son homme.

- Désolé pour hier Bella. J'ai pas été très sympa avec toi.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été très gentille non plus.

- Tu ne m'as pas été désagréable.

- Demande à ton frère. »

Je lui souris et me levai.

« Je vais voir si James est au bar en ce moment, lui parler de mes futurs jours de congés.

- Tu sors de ton dimanche ! s'exclama Alice.

- Oui, mais … Je veux quand même mes congés ! »

Je les saluai et sortis de l'appart. Le bar était juste en face de mon immeuble, donc je n'en avais que pour cinq minutes. Les portes étaient ouvertes, et quand je rentrai, je remarquai James derrière le comptoir, essuyant les verres avec un torchon.

« Hey James ! lançai-je en m'asseyant.

- Hey ma belle. »

James était vraiment beau garçon. Il avait coupé sa queue de cheval et sa barbe de trois jours le rendait sexy. Il avait un regard un peu dur, mais il était vraiment très gentil.

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu sais que tu ne commences que ce soir ?

- Comment oublier ? lui souris-je. Je voulais te demander si il serait possible d'avoir trois ou quatre jours de congés la semaine prochaine.

- Désolé chérie, mais je peux pas te dire ça maintenant. Par contre, on a reçu les nouveaux uniformes. Que tu vas être sexy là-dedans …

- Oh mon Dieu ! m'horrifiai-je. Où sont-ils ?

- Dans l'arrière-boutique, comme on dit », rit-il en désignant la porte.

J'allais dans la pièce indiquée et trouvai immédiatement le carton d'où dépassaient des morceaux de tissus. Angoissée, je m'approchai à petits pas de la boîte, et pris du bout des doigts ce qui devait être le short. Il était noir et ridiculement petit. J'avalai difficilement ma salive avant d'attraper le haut. Il n'avait pas de bretelles et semblait extrêmement moulant. Il devait laisser apparaître le bas du dos. J'attrapai l'ensemble et courus rejoindre James qui attendait ma réaction, visiblement amusé.

« Ça te plaît ? ricana-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Tu veux pas l'essayer, juste pour moi ?

- Pitié, dis-moi que c'est une blague …

- Nope chérie. Ne t'en fais pas, les mecs seront totalement bourrés, ils ne remarqueront pas ta tenue. Ils ne feront que toucher, finit-il avec un haussement de sourcil plus que suggestif.

- Arrête ! Ne peut-on pas garder l'ancien ? Il était très bien !

- Tu râlais au début !

- Peut-être mais au moins, il cachait la moitié des cuisses. Et le haut ne laissait pas apparaître le gras du ventre.

- Allons bébé, je sais très bien que ça t'ira à merveille.

- A d'autre ! »

Je partis avec mon vêtement ridicule en mains sous les rires moqueurs de mon employeur.

« A ce soir ma belle ! Il me tarde de te revoir … »

Je rageai intérieurement ! J'allais devoir me trimballer à poil toute la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit. Génial ! Je retournai vivement à l'appartement, furieuse et mal à l'aise. Quand je passai la porte, je ne regardai pas réellement où je marchais, mais peut-être aurais-je dû prévoir que le grand gaillard qu'était Emmet serait allongé de tout son long sur le sol. De toutes façons, je trébuchai sur lui et tombai à plat ventre, lâchant les vêtements durant ma chute.

« Ouch ! »

Emmet m'aida à me relever et me demanda comment j'allais.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Emmet, je viens de m'étaler comme une merde, de tout mon long, et ce n'était pas volontaire, pour _moi_.

- Oh ouais, non je me reposais un peu tu comprends, c'est éprouvant tous ces cartons … »

Je pouffai et repérai la présence des filles, parlant avec Edward et Jessica. Je regardai ma montre et remarquai qu'il était 9h15. Je vis aussi qu'elle souriait beaucoup au jeune homme. Je vins vers eux et embrassai Jess.

« Tu es en avance, remarquai-je gentiment.

- Oui je sais, je pensais que ça ne te dérangerait pas si je venais un peu plus tôt. »

Elle jetait beaucoup de coups d'oeil à l'adonis.

« Tu as fait la connaissance d'Edward ?

- Oui, et il semble très sympathique.

- Ce n'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde, sortit Edward avant de nous saluer pour poursuivre le déballage de cartons.

- Vous êtes fâchés ? demanda Jessica en le suivant du regard.

- On ne se connaît pas.

- Ah ok. »

Les filles allèrent également aider à l'installation de Rosalie et je proposai à boire à Jessica. Alors que j'ouvrais le frigo à la recherche d'un soda quelconque, j'entendis Emmet exploser de rire.

« Hé Bella ! T'as oublié tes sous-vêtements ! »

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, je me dépêchai d'aller dans le salon. Je le trouvai debout, hilare, tenant mon nouvel uniforme. Soulagée, je soupirai avant de le lui arracher des mains.

« Très drôle ! C'est mon nouvel équipement, génial non ? répliquai-je, acerbe.

- Quoi ? Tu travailles où ? demanda Edward en fixant les morceaux de tissu.

- Dans le bar, en face de l'immeuble, soupirai-je en rougissant.

- Oh tu veux pas l'essayer ? fit Alice en se levant. Je te dirai ce que j'en pense ?

- Quoi ? Non ! T'as vu la taille de ce machin ? Autant que j'y aille à poil.

- Peut-être, mais si tu l'essaies, on pourra te dire ce qu'on en pense …

- Es-tu sérieuse ? » lâchai-je, ahurie.

En temps normal, je n'aurais pas refusé de me montrer dans cette tenue devant elle. Elle me disait toujours la vérité, et j'aurais été fixée. Mais là, il y avait Edward … euh et Emmet aussi ! Et ça me gênait, je n'étais pas foutue comme les bombes sexuelles qu'étaient Rosalie et Alice. J'avais une peau blanche, trop blanche. Tout le monde disait que c'était beau, que j'avais un joli teint … Foutaise ! Ce serait la leur, ils passeraient leur vie au soleil. Moi, quand je reste exposée, je me choppe de ces coups de soleil que je pleure durant des heures. Non, ma peau n'avait pas un joli teint. Je n'avais pas de beaux yeux non plus. Bon, pas le moment de se lamenter …

« Bien sûr que oui ! Tu auras trois avis féminins, et deux masculins. N'est-ce pas génial ?

- Si, c'est parfait », marmonnai-je en trainant les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je commençai à me changer et repensai à Jessica. Elle ne lâchait pas Edward du regard. Je ne pensai pas que ce dernier l'ait remarqué, il ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. Ce serait pour moi le moment de savoir si il était sincère, si il changeait réellement ou si il cherchait simplement un nouveau jouet. Je sortis de la salle de bain après m'être assurée de ne pas avoir craqué le short. Je soupirai quand je les rejoignis, fixant mes habits que je jugeais trop petits.

« Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Alice. C'est indécent ! »

Je levai le regard sur elle et remarquai son air outré. Je me sentis rougir quand je vis Edward et Emmet me détailler. Le premier avait la bouche grande ouverte, et le deuxième souriait, moqueur.

« Bordel, je démissionne, dis-je.

- Tu es … commença l'adonis.

- Carrément sexy, termina son frère avec un grand rire.

- C'est très … court, avoua Rose en me scrutant également.

- Très bien, qui pense que ça fera l'affaire et que je n'ai pas de quoi m'inquiéter ? » lançai-je, pas rassurée.

Edward leva la main après avoir dégluti, le regard fuyant, suivi d'Emmet qui me lançait un clin d'oeil, puis Rosalie en haussant les épaules. Très bien, la majorité. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Alice qui finit par lever la main.

« Peut-être que comme ça, tu finiras nue dans un lit autre que le tien. »

Je grimaçai en rougissant un peu plus, et les remerciai avant de retourner me changer. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de retrouver des vêtements dignes d'être appelés ainsi !

« Ça te dit d'aller boire un ver Jess ? proposai-je.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

Nous quittâmes donc l'appart, et ce fut sans surprise que nous nous rendîmes au _Saturday's Night_. James ne put s'empêcher de mater ma copine avant de nous emmener nos bières.

« Alors ? Comment tu trouves Edward ? lançai-je, le plus innocemment du monde.

- Et bien, je ne peux te cacher que je le trouve très séduisant. Je pense être capable de tourner la page sur cette histoire avec Tyler. On n'a qu'une vie, après tout.

- Oh. Et … Tu penses qu'Edward serait capable de … t'aider à ça ? »

Je ne connaissais pas Edward. Et je ne connaissais pas Jessica. Alors pourquoi l'idée qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble me gênait-elle autant ? Je crois que j'avais besoin de savoir qu'Edward me voulait _moi_ parce qu'il avait eut un déclic ou un truc du genre. Mais je voulais aussi qu'il soit le salaud que j'avais pensé qu'il était. Il était tellement bizarre ! A mon réveil il était aussi dragueur que la veille, et un peu plus tard, il était gentil et attentionné. Peut-être que le fait que j'en sache plus sur son passé me faisait voir les choses différemment ?

« C'est possible, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu le connais depuis quand ?

- Depuis hier.

- Oh. Comment cela se fait-il que vous ne vous entendiez pas alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je l'ai jugé trop vite. Mais ça n'importe pas, je le reverrai probablement jamais une fois qu'il sera parti.

- Ça te dérange si j'essaie de me rapprocher de lui ?

- Bien sûr que non ! »

Ouais, bien sûr …

« Ok, parce qu'il est vraiment trop craquant ! » ricana-t-elle.

Je lui souris et bus une gorgée de ma bière. J'avais au départ envisagé de lui parler de mon rêve de cette nuit, mais étant donné ce qu'elle me disait, je préférai ne pas le faire. Elle me prendrait pour une folle, ou alors elle croirait que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Bien que je ne le connaissais pas, elle serait capable d'en venir à cette conclusion. C'était une fille. A la place, nous parlâmes du lycée. Elle était tout ce que je détestais à l'époque : capitaine des pom-pom girls, fille la plus populaire du lycée, reine des bals … Elle était le genre de filles qui m'avaient traumatisé durant ma scolarité. Autant ne pas lui en parler non plus.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir serveuse dans un bar ? Tu n'as jamais voulu faire d'étude ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais mon père a eu un accident au travail. Il a dû se déplacer en fauteuil roulant pendant près de huit mois. J'ai préféré sacrifier mes études et l'aider. Il était seul. Du coup, j'ai passé l'année de mes vingt ans à m'occuper de lui. Mais jamais je ne regretterai cette décision. Charlie est la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, rit-elle.

- Oui, mais il va bien. Je voulais dire par là, que je ne supporterais pas sa mort. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Il est le seul à ne m'avoir jamais trahi.

- Et Alice ?

- Alice est ma meilleure amie. Je l'aime beaucoup également. Pour dire vrai, ce sont les seules personnes à qui je tiens.

- Oui, tu m'as déjà dit que tu étais du genre très solitaire.

- Oui. »

Nous parlâmes tranquillement, comme la veille, mais quelque chose m'empêchait de me sentir en confiance. Je la trouvais moins sympathique pour une raison que j'ignorai. Vers 11h, nous décidâmes de quitter le bar.

« Bon et bien, merci beaucoup. Ça m'a fait plaisir de faire un peu mieux connaissance, dis-je en souriant un peu.

- Merci à toi, je connais peu de personnes qui te ressemblent. Tu es sûre que tu dois déjà y aller ? Je pourrais te raccompagner ? »

Pour que tu puisses draguer Edward, c'est ça ?

« Ça ira, je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas, pas du tout même ! Allez, viens, on rentre ! »

Je me forçai à sourire et la suivis jusqu'à mon immeuble. Nous rentrâmes dans l'appart et ils s'étaient tous arrêtés, s'asseyant au bar pour boire un coup. Alors que je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps de refermer la porte derrière nous, Jess alla s'asseoir sur le dernier siège libre, près d'Edward. Ce dernier parut surpris et se retourna vers moi. Coincée, je lui souris timidement et avançai vers eux.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa Edward en commençant à se lever.

- Non, ça va merci. »

J'attrapai un verre que je remplis d'eau. Je ne demandai même pas à Jessica si elle voulait boire quelque chose, douchée par son audace.

« Alors Edward, l'entendis-je baragouiner, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

Je réprimai mon envie de grogner ou de la gifler, restant face à l'évier afin que personne ne voit mon expression agacée.

« Je suis journaliste, j'écris des articles parfois sur des sujets de l'actualité. »

Je me retournai pour l'écouter, me rendant compte que je ne savais strictement rien de lui. Ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal d'en apprendre un peu sur son compte.

« Oh c'est bien ça ! Et tu as quel âge ?

- 23 ans. »

Je bus une gorgée d'eau.

« Je vois. Et tu as une copine ? »

Je m'étouffai avec l'eau et dus recracher dans l'évier, toussant comme une furie.

« Ça va Bella ? s'enquit Rose.

- Oui, oui. J'ai avalé de travers. »

Je vidai mon verre sans le boire et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. De là, je pouvais assister à la conversation tout en étant assise.

« Alors, tu es célibataire ? insista la blonde.

- Non, je suis marié et j'ai trois enfants. »

Je ne pus retenir un rire et ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. Je toussai pour masquer mon amusement.

« Tu es drôle ! poursuivit Jessica. Moi aussi je suis célibataire. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en m'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé.

« Ok, répondit Edward. Sinon Alice, que fais-tu toi ?

- Je suis styliste, je travaille dans la boîte 'Model Me'. J'y ai rencontré mon petit ami. »

Et voilà qu'elle nous ressortait le large sourire et les yeux qui brillent.

« Tu te rappelles Bella ? à l'évocation de mon prénom, tous me regardèrent. C'est celui que tu as surpris dans les toilettes ?

- Comment oublier … soupirai-je. Tu serais gentille de prévenir, la prochaine fois que tu le ramènes. Histoire que je me prépare à voir un mec pisser dans _mes_ toilettes.

- Tu vois, c'est ça la différence entre toi et moi. Si je surprenais ton mec dans les toilettes, je ne hurlerais pas.

- Forcément, tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas de si tôt.

- Qui sait ? Avec ta nouvelle tenue … intervint Emmet.

- Grmph … »

Ils rirent tous sauf Jessica et Edward, qui se contenta de me sourire poliment. La conversation dévia alors sur une soirée à organiser tous ensemble dans le bar où je travaillais, afin de pouvoir m'observer. Bien entendu, l'idée venait d'Emmet.

Je me sentais un peu seule dans mon coin alors que tout le monde était regroupé autour du bar. Je commençai à jouer avec un élastique que j'avais autour du poignet pour faire passer le temps quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Quelle fut ma surprise quand je remarquai Edward, me souriant comme il savait si bien le faire ! Mais je remarquai une différence par rapport à la veille. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'arrière pensée, qu'il était simplement … je ne sais pas, gentil ou attentionné. Il n'empêche que je lui souris en retour, rougissant légèrement.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'installe à côté de toi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est même aimable à toi.

- Je trouvais déplacé de te laisser seule. »

Je lui souris de nouveau et nous tombâmes dans un certain silence, les autres continuant de parlant en arrière-fond. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à Jessica, qui semblait un peu moins joyeuse mais prenait part à la conversation. Je vins à me demander pourquoi j'avais fait une exception la veille, et lui avais parlé à _elle_.

« Alors tu as remarqué toi aussi ? pouffa Edward.

- Remarqué quoi ? demandai-je en le regardant.

- Peut-être suis-je prétentieux, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me drague.

- Au moins, tu n'es pas aveugle. »

Il rit et Jess se tourna vers nous. Elle me jeta un regard mauvais mais se concentra de nouveau sur les autres.

« Tu sais Bella, je trouve qu'on est réellement partis sur de mauvaises bases. Et c'est de ma faute. J'ai voulu te draguer, mais je t'ai mal estimé. Tu n'es pas le genre de filles qui tombent pour des beaux yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je souhaiterais m'excuser. Qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début, parce que je suis certain que tu ne me détestes pas et qu'on pourrait très bien s'entendre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- L'idée est tentante. Te verrai-je souvent ?

- Tu demandes ça pour savoir si ça en vaut la peine ? Suis-je aussi insupportable ?

- Non, souris-je. Je veux juste savoir si on se verra souvent. Pour voir quel degré d'efforts je dois produire, plaisantai-je.

- Je pense qu'on se verra fréquemment. Je viendrai avec Emmet.

- Bien alors c'est d'accord. On oublie cette histoire de mauvaise drague et de mauvais caractère de ma part.

- Et le rêve aussi, renchérit-il avec une lueur malicieuse.

- Haha. »

Je ne pus tout de même m'empêcher de rougir, ce qui le fit rire. Finalement, Edward Masen ne semblait pas être un con prétentieux.

« Je crois qu'Emmet prévoit de passer au bar ce soir. Tu commences à quelle heure ?

- Si je dis que je ne travaille pas ce soir, tu me croiras ? tentai-je.

- Tu peux toujours essayer …

- 19h. »

Il enregistra l'information et acquiesça. Jessica se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Ce dernier se décala vers moi, sa jambe touchant la mienne. Je me remis à penser à mon rêve et le trouvai encore plus agréable, maintenant que je savais qu'il n'était pas seulement un con sans nom.

« Ça vous dérange si je viens avec vous ? lança-t-elle en faisant les yeux doux à l'adonis.

- Je suppose que non, répondit-il en me jetant un coup d'oeil désespéré.

- Ok, c'est cool. »

Elle sortit un sourire made in Colgate au pauvre homme qui tourna la tête.

« Alors Bella, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas intéressée pour avoir de relations amoureuses. »

Oh la garce ! Je me sentis rougir alors qu'Edward me regardait rapidement.

« Oui et alors ? attaquai-je, agacée.

- Ben rien, je me demandais juste quand penses-tu être capable de t'ouvrir à nouveau à un garçon ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répliquai-je, piquée au vif.

- Qui est au courant pour l'histoire avec Mike ? »

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Non, la réelle bonne question était pourquoi avais-je été si idiote ? Je _savais_ que je ne pouvais pas faire facilement confiance aux gens. J'avais été réellement conne sur le coup, attendrie par ses larmes de crocodile et sa fausse gentillesse.

« Hum toute ma classe de terminale, Alice et toi. Tu serais gentille de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? J'essaie juste d'en apprendre le plus possible sur toi, pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Désolée, marmonnai-je, pas convaincue.

- Mais c'est vrai que ce qu'il t'a fait est réellement dégueulasse. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu ne rien voir du tout.

- Tu la fermes ou il faut que je te foute dehors ?! »

J'étais réellement furieuse contre elle. Ça l'amusait de parler de ça devant Edward ? Très bien, à mon tour de jouer.

« Et toi alors, quelle a été ta réaction quand tu t'es rendue compte que ton fiancé couchait avec ton frère ? »

Elle plissa les yeux et se leva, au moins autant énervée que moi.

« On parie combien pour une fille comme toi ? Ça ne doit pas voler très haut, non ? Pauvre Mike, souffrir en silence pendant si longtemps ! »

Je me levai à mon tour, tellement énervée que j'oubliais la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je cicatrisais encore, et ce n'était pas une peste comme elle qui allait m'empêcher d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Je ne remarquai pas tout le monde se lever, ébahi, attendant le moment où on en viendrait aux mains.

« Il avait plutôt l'air de prendre son pied. Tu t'es déjà demandée qui entre toi et ton frère avait pris le plus de plaisir avec Tyler ? Je _parie_ sur ton frère. »

J'étais tellement fière de ma répartie que je ne la vis pas se jeter sur moi. Sale folle !

Elle tira mes cheveux et je balançai ma main sur son visage. Une grosse trace de fond te teint s'étala sur mes doigts. Je me retournai, me retrouvant à califourchon sur elle, maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je suis plutôt du genre pacifique, alors tu te calmes et je te lâche. »

Les autres étaient réunis autour de nous, en état de choc. Jessica se débattait comme elle pouvait mais j'avais une poigne de fer. Elle finit par se calmer.

« Ok, c'est bon, je suis calme », cracha-t-elle.

Je me relevai et fis face à tout le monde, me retrouvant dos à la peste.

« Désolée. »

Puis je fus projetée violemment contre la table basse en verre.


	3. Accident et explications

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3, un peu plus court que le second.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir =D**

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**veronika**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Non ce n'est pas trop grave pour Bella. Voici la suite !**

**Liine**** : Merci bien pour ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise =) Voici la suite !**

**Sarah**** : Merci pour ta review ! Devant tant de supplications, je ne peux rester de marbre. Je penserai à faire un POV Edward mais je ne te promets rien ! Et puis si je dois venir à en faire un, ce sera plus tard dans l'histoire. Sur ce, je te laisse lire le chapitre 3 ;-)**

**Hankepiwi29**** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite =)**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapitre 3**** : Accident et explications**

Nous fûmes toutes les deux propulsées dans les débris de verre. J'essayai de garder les yeux ouverts mais une sale odeur de rouille me monta aux narines. Repoussant faiblement Jessica qui était étalée sur moi, je tentai de me relever mais les cris paniqués d'Alice et d'Edward m'en empêchèrent. Je regardai autour de moi, groggy, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir étaient des morceaux de verres imbibés de sang. Quelqu'un se posta près de moi, semblant me parler, mais une vive douleur m'apparut dans la cuisse et dans le poignet gauche. Je sentis deux mains tourner mon visage et je rencontrai les beaux yeux de l'adonis.

« Bella, Bella tu m'entends ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, et essayai de répondre.

« Le sang … Je peux pas … le sang … »

La douleur était supportable, mais l'odeur de l'était pas. Comprenant où je voulais en venir, il me porta doucement dans ses bras, me déposant sur le canapé. J'entendais quelques voix paniquées, mais impossible de comprendre un mot de leur conversation. Ce ne fut que lorsque Edward était près de moi que je compris ce qu'il demandait.

« Alice, appelle une ambulance, elle n'a pas l'air bien du tout.

- Non, non ! Pas … pas une … pas ambulance, non … s'il te plaît, pas ça …

- Bella, ça va aller. Ils vont s'occuper de toi, ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

- Pas l'ambulance … Alice, pas l'ambulance … s'il te plaît, pas l'ambulance …

- D'accord, d'accord. Alice, ne l'appelle pas, on va s'occuper d'elle. Fais sortir l'autre. », lança-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Edward m'emmena dans la salle de bain, et loin de l'agitation, je me sentais mieux. Il m'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, me maintenant afin que je ne tombe pas.

« Écoute Bella, il faut que je t'enlève tes vêtements, dit-il, gêné. Pour voir où sont tes blessures. Es-tu d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai, pressée de faire partir cette odeur. De toutes façons, j'étais tellement KO que je ne pouvais pas m'embarrasser par rapport au fait qu'il me verrait en sous-vêtements. Il fit passer mon tee-shirt par dessus ma tête, m'arrachant une grimace. Il s'excusa et entreprit d'enlever mon pantalon. Il me fit tenir debout, tant bien que mal, sans cesser de répéter que tout allait bien. Une fois qu'il l'eut enlever il me fit me rasseoir. Il attrapa un gant humide et s'appliqua à faire disparaître les traces rouges. Je pouvais voir que son inquiétude disparaissait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait que je n'avais que de petites coupures. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à la blessure de ma cuisse, je tressaillis. Celle-ci était vraiment douloureuse.

« Excuse-moi », dit-il encore une fois.

Je fermai les yeux et m'appuyai contre le carrelage qui décorait le mur, appréciant sa fraîcheur sur mon dos.

« Reste éveillée Bella », m'ordonna-t-il.

Au bout de cinq minutes, l'odeur se dissipa et je réussis à émerger un peu. Edward appliquait le gant sur mes épaules.

« Wow, ça devait donner du comique … dis-je d'une voix pâteuse pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu reprends vie ? sourit-il, appliqué.

- Oui, une fois que l'odeur s'estompe, tout va mieux. »

J'avais tout de même la tête qui tournait, mais je savais que je ne risquais plus de perdre connaissance. Ma voix se faisait plus forte, et le brouillard se dissipait.

« L'odeur ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, plongeant le gant dans la bassine d'eau.

- Oui, l'odeur du sang. Je ne la supporte pas.

- Je ne savais pas que le sang avait une odeur.

- Chacun son truc. »

Il me sourit et il afficha un air quelque peu gêné. Alors qu'il commençait à descendre le gant mouillé, prenant la direction de ma poitrine, je compris pourquoi. Un frisson me parcourut quand sa peau frôla la mienne. Il me lança un regard désolé.

« Tu veux peut-être que …

- Non, c'est bon, vas-y. »

Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux tandis qu'il continuait son travail, son regard suivant la direction que prenait sa main. Je le vis déglutir quand il passa à la frontière de mon soutien gorge, ce qui me fit déglutir à mon tour. Mon cœur accéléra et je le maudis, puisque sa main se stoppa à l'exact endroit où il battait la chamade. Il leva les yeux vers moi. L'histoire avec Jessica et l'incident étaient déjà très loin, mon esprit se focalisant sur le moment présent. Nous étions tous les deux déconnectés de la réalité, plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Une sorte de tension électrique ou je ne sais quoi planait dans l'air et consolidait notre lien. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je reculai vivement et Edward retira sa main. Emmet apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, plus surpris que jamais. Puis il s'excusa avant de sortir et de refermer derrière lui. Rouge comme une pivoine, et ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, je n'osais pas regarder Edward en face.

« Hum … Je crois que j'ai fini.

- Ah … »

Ma voix prit une teinte de déception que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait. Je me raclai la gorge et renfilai mon tee-shirt.

« Attends avant de mettre le bas, il faut que je te … soigne la blessure sur la cuisse. »

J'acquiesçai et remarquai que je n'étais pas la seule à être horriblement gênée. Il avait le regard aussi fuyant que moi. Il se leva et chercha dans les placards de quoi faire un pansement. Effrayée à l'idée qu'il tombe sur les tampons et serviettes hygiéniques, je l'interrompis.

« Euh non ! On n'a … on n'a rien ici. »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

« Oh, fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ok hum … Je crois que j'ai une trousse de secours dans la voiture. Je reviens. »

J'acquiesçai encore, et il sortit de la salle de bain. Je m'autorisai à soupirer, me penchant en arrière. Je poussai un cri quand je tombais dans la baignoire. Je me retrouvai les deux jambes dépassant et le dos collé au fond de la cabine. J'entendis des pas précipités et le rire d'Emmet alors qu'il m'aidait à me redresser.

« Et ben, c'est qu'il t'a mis dans tous tes états le p'tit frère ! pouffa-t-il en m'asseyant sur le rebord.

- Très drôle, râlai-je en massant mon épaule qui avait pris un coup.

- Sérieusement, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le saquer ?

- C'est parce que je ne le connaissais pas.

- Tu le connais maintenant ? se moqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Non pas vraiment, dis-je en rougissant. Mais …

- Mais il te plaît bien. C'est sûr qu'il est pas moche, répondit-il, sérieux. Tu sais, il était vraiment un sale con avant. Il a changé, c'est vrai, mais je vois combien il te kiffe Bella. Essaie de ne pas … comment dire … Seulement coucher, tu vois ? »

C'était la meilleure celle-là ! C'était à moi de faire attention de ne pas le blesser ?

« Emmet, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre, je t'assure. Tu as bien entendu Alice se moquer de ma vie sexuelle ?

- Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec lui ? me réprimanda-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure n'était rien. Je ne te connais pas, je ne peux pas te juger. Mais le fait est que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de relation sexuelle et que tu as remarqué que tu lui plaisais. Il n'est pas le genre d'hommes que tu crois qu'il est. Il l'a été, c'est sûr, mais il ne l'est plus.

- Emmet, je t'assure que … ce n'était pas voulu tout à l'heure, je veux dire … Il m'attire, c'est vrai, mais je ne tenterai rien. Comme tu le disais, je ne le connais pas.

- Je ne dis pas que tu dois l'éviter ou ce genre de truc, je te demande juste de faire attention. Et de ne jamais parler de cette conversation à qui que ce soit.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien. Bon, je vais rejoindre les filles, Alice est en pleurs.

- Quoi ? m'inquiétai-je. Elle pleure ?

- Oui mais uniquement parce qu'elle est en colère.

- Je ne donnerai pas chère de Jessica, marmonnai-je.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas à elle qu'elle veut. Pas le plus en tout cas.

- Quoi ?

- Elle t'en veut à toi. Elle te trouve stupide d'avoir parlé avec la blonde. Peut-être de la jalousie, je sais pas.

- Ok. Merci Emmet. »

Il sortit après un dernier clin d'oeil et je sentis plusieurs sentiments m'envahir. De la culpabilité par rapport à Edward et à ma stupidité avec Jessica, de la colère contre Alice à cause de la colère qu'elle éprouvait elle-même envers moi, et de la déception. Mais je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. Edward ne tarda pas à revenir avec une trousse de secours. En silence, il fit un pansement sur ma cuisse et banda mon poignet gauche. J'avais un peu mal lorsque je le bougeais, mais ça allait quand même.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de points de suture, finit-il par dire en rangeant ses outils.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? m'enquis-je, curieuse.

- J'ai un brevet de secourisme. »

Il haussa les épaules et je réprimai un petit sourire devant tant de modestie.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il en me faisant passer mon pantalon.

- J'ai connu mieux, répondis-je en me rhabillant.

- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant un comprimé, je t'ai attrapé du paracétamol en passant.

- Merci », dis-je en l'avalant.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en me dirigeant vers Emmet, qui s'était assis sur le canapé. Les filles étaient dans la cuisine, et leur conversation semblait plutôt mouvementée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Edward en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Alice est en rogne, répondit son frère.

- Où est Jessica ? interrompis-je.

- Elle est partie quand ton sauveur t'as emmenée dans la salle de bain. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux. »

Il hocha la tête et nous tombâmes tous les trois dans un silence inconfortable. Quand j'entendis mon nom prononcé dans la discussion de mes colocataires, je soupirai avant de me lever. Je savais que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas me plaire, mais je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. M'approchant à pas lourds vers la cuisine, ma migraine me semblait plus importante. Les filles qui avaient capté ma venue s'étaient tues, Alice croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux avaient une lueur effrayante que je tentai d'ignorer. Si je m'écoutais, je partirais en courant. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'arrêter à leur hauteur. Rose me lança un regard désolé.

« Salut, abordai-je stupidement.

- Hey Bella, lança aimablement Rosalie. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux, merci.

- Et stupide j'espère ? coupa sèchement Alice.

- Non, pas tellement. »

Je regrettai mes paroles dès qu'elles eurent l'idée d'être prononcées. J'avalai péniblement ma salive devant le regard maintenant assassin de mon amie.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! cria-t-elle enfin.

- Euh je devrais ?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Isabella Swan !

- Alice, ça ne sert absolument à rien de t'énerver comme ça. J'ai été idiote, je sais.

- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ?! hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi t'as eu besoin de raconter toute ta vie à une fille que tu ne connais pas alors que tu as mis près de deux mois à tout m'avouer ? »

Là était le véritable problème. Elle était blessée que j'aie accordé ma confiance à une inconnue, alors que ça ne s'était pas déroulé comme ça avec elle. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être vexée.

« Alice … commençai-je, piteusement.

- Merde Bella, ok ? Merde ! Putain, tu me faisais tes cours à la con sur la confiance, sur les gens qui étaient de nature écœurante ! Bordel de merde, voilà ce que j'ai à dire ! »

Entendre Alice jurer autant en une phrase me fit bizarre. Elle faisait souvent attention à son langage, et je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi énervée qu'en ce moment.

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça, répliquai-je, sentant également les larmes monter.

- J'ai tous les droits de t'en vouloir Bella, et ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ou pas ! Tu as fait rentrer cette garce dans notre appart et elle a failli te tuer !

- Tu y vas un peu fort, je ne suis pas morte. Et je suis sûre que là n'était pas son intention.

- Je m'en fous ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, énervée et exaspérée. Ça ne servait à rien de lui parler maintenant, il faudrait que j'attende qu'elle se calme. Je repartis dans le salon, m'écroulant sur le fauteuil en massant mes tempes. Dieu que cette migraine était forte ! Malheureusement pour moi, Alice, malgré les protestations de Rose, se pointa devant moi, une main sur la hanche.

« Ne fuis pas, Bella Swan ! La conversation n'est pas terminée.

- On la terminera quand tu seras calmée et que ma tête ne sera plus sur le point d'exploser, soupirai-je en fermant les yeux.

- Je veux que tu m'expliques, alors j'attends.

- Alice … »

Je plissai fort les yeux, essayant de me calmer moi aussi. Cela permettrait peut-être à ma tête de mieux supporter la douleur.

« Alice je pense que tu devrais la laisser tranquille, elle n'a pas l'air bien, me défendit Edward de sa belle voix.

- Ce ne te regarde pas Edward. Et puis pourquoi la défends-tu ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous saquer ! »

Heureusement que j'avais les yeux fermés parce que je n'aurais pas voulu voir la réaction d'Edward. Alice commençait à aller trop loin.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, sifflai-je en relevant la tête. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens envers Edward. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup et j'ai eu des jugements excessifs envers lui, il le sait. On en a parlé, alors tu ne parles pas de ça.

- Tu es capable de parler pour défendre un inconnu, mais pas pour te défendre toi-même ? cracha-t-elle.

- Mince, mince, mince ! Ok ? Tu es en train de me taper sur les nerfs là, et si je t'aimais moins, ça ferait longtemps que je t'en aurais collé une. »

Ok, peut-être pas, mais j'avais tellement mal à la tête et elle était tellement envahissante que je pouvais dire n'importe quoi.

« Ben vas-y, je t'en prie ! répondit-elle en écartant les bras.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, pas maintenant en tout cas, alors je te demanderai, s'il te plaît, de me laisser tranquille pour les cent prochaines années. Est-ce possible ?

- Non, désolée. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Je soupirai en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Je n'allais pas réussir à être gentille beaucoup plus longtemps même si j'adorais Alice.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu l'as préférée à moi ? »

En la regardant, je pus voir que toute sa colère avait laissé place à de la tristesse. La vue de ses petits yeux d'habitude pétillants remplis de larmes, me serra le cœur. Je mis mes maux de tête de côté et me levai pour être face à elle.

« Il n'était pas question de toi Lice, répondis-je d'une voix douce. J'étais … J'étais énervée et légèrement perdue, j'en avais marre de ma journée. Elle pleurait et a commencé à me parler, et pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue, j'ai fait de même. Je ne pense même pas qu'il était question de confiance, seulement de … Je ne sais pas, on se sentait mal toutes les deux, et pour nous consoler l'une l'autre, on s'est tout dévoilé. Je t'assure Alice que jamais je n'ai préféré cette blondasse à toi. »

Elle renifla en essuyant une larme et regarda ses pieds.

« J'ai été jalouse, dit-elle. J'aime pas être jalouse mais … Tu sais Bella, ça fait quelques mois qu'on vit ensemble et … Malgré ton caractère lunatique, timide, et parfois sans gêne, je t'aime comme si t'étais ma sœur. Et j'avoue être jalouse de cette fille parce que … »

Elle commença à pleurer et je la pris dans mes bras, refoulant la boule qui obstruait ma gorge.

« Je t'aime aussi comme ma sœur Lili, je t'assure que personne ne pourra te remplacer ! »

Et voilà comment nous nous retrouvâmes à pleurer en cœur dans les bras de l'autre. Je me détachai quand je m'aperçus que cela augmentait mon insupportable migraine.

« Hé on se ramollit là, souris-je.

- T'as raison, renifla-t-elle, et excuse-moi Bella.

- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Nous essuyâmes nos larmes et je m'avachis sur le canapé, entre les deux frères. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis les filles commencer à ramasser les débris.

« Non laissez les filles, c'est à moi de le faire, intervins-je en me redressant.

- Non ma belle, objecta Rosalie, toi tu essaies de te reposer. Tu en as bien besoin.

- Mais je …

- Les gars, empêchez-la de se lever, ordonna Alice.

- Bien m'dame », répondit Emmet en me plaquant contre le dossier.

Je grimaçai et haussai les épaules avant de fermer les yeux. Rose avait raison, j'étais tellement crevée que je n'aurais pas tenu debout. Je me sentis vite apaisée, soulagée, et ne me rendis pas compte que je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Alors que je commençais à prendre vie, je me rendis compte que ma tête ne reposait pas sur un coussin. Des « boums boums » cognaient à intervalles rapides et réguliers, mais ce son était loin d'être gênant. Je bougeai la tête pour essayer de deviner où j'étais sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les paupières, celles-ci encore trop lourdes pour s'activer. Je sentis quelque chose bouger en dessous de moi, ce qui me fit grogner. Je voulais juste être tranquille, je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangée, alors je poursuivis mon analyse. Mes fesses étaient bien sur un coussin ou matelas, vue la matière, et mes pieds étaient sur-élevés. Vraiment intriguée, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux, prenant mon courage à deux mains.

« Elle émerge », chuchota une belle voix masculine.

Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix et ne pus m'empêcher de penser « _encore ! _». Une fois ma vue retrouvée, je vis que j'avais la tête sur le torse d'Edward, à moitié allongée. Mes jambes étaient sur les genoux d'Emmet qui ne semblait pas dérangé par ma position. Je m'assis entre les deux garçons en frottant mes yeux.

« Aïe ! », m'exclamai-je en baissant ma main gauche.

Je grognai et vis que les quatre autres mangeaient une part de pizza.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Edward en se redressant.

-Oui, c'est juste mon poignet. L'espace d'un instant j'avais oublié ce petit … incident.

- Bien dormi ? rit Emmet avec un drôle de regard.

- Je crois … »

J'étais soulagée de ne plus avoir ma sale migraine, mais inquiète par rapport au sous-entendu d'Emmet. Surtout que tout le monde avait pouffé. Les regardant tour à tour avec mon air d'endormi et mes sourcils froncés, j'essayai de deviner de que j'avais bien pu faire. Ou dire. Oh mon Dieu, ça devait être ça !

« Quoi ? Quoi ? m'écriai-je, paniquée. Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Mon air affolé les fit exploser de rire à part Rose et Edward qui eurent la décence de se contrôler.

« Oh pitié, non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oh petite Bella …, dit Emmet entre deux éclats de rire, avant de se calmer un tant soit peu pour pouvoir s'exprimer. Ça t'arrive souvent de parler comme ça ?

- Des fois, rougis-je avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à mon voisin, de sorte qu'il n'évoque pas mon rêve érotique.

- Pas de risque, chuchota-t-il en me souriant.

- Merci, répliquai-je, soulagée.

- Ça me donne envie de te connaître, reprit Emmet avec un clin d'oeil. Bon allez, je te le dis. La première fois, tu as parlé de « Ken ».

- Ken ?

- Oui, le copain à Barbie.

- J'ai parlé de Barbie ? m'étonnai-je en cherchant si j'avais rêvé de Barbie et Ken.

- Non, tu as juste dit quelque chose comme : « D'façons, Ken il est moche … »

- Qui te dit que je parlais du Ken de Barbie ? contrai-je.

- Je sais pas, répliqua-t-il, perdant son sourire moqueur.

- Bref, merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Je soufflai de soulagement, j'avais eu réellement peur d'avoir de nouveau rêvé d'Edward. Mais j'aurais été déçue de ne pas m'en rappeler.

« Attends, tu as dit autre chose, s'enquit Emmet. Alors tu as aussi dit : « pétasse », « je t'aime » et … Ah oui, tu as aboyé. »

Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, et je les rejoignis quand je me rappelai enfin du rêve. Le fait que je les rejoigne intrigua Alice qui s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Euh … Pour rien. »

Je stoppai mon hilarité en mordant ma lèvre. Je n'aurais pas voulu leur raconter mon stupide rêve, bien que je l'avais trouvé assez drôle.

« Raconte ! cria-t-elle d'un coup.

- Quoi ? dis-je en feignant la surprise.

- Ton rêve ! Tu t'en rappelles, j'en suis sûre !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles … »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, m'intéressant au plafond. Je vis les visages des deux garçons se rapprochaient du mien.

« Raconte à Tonton Emmet … »

Je soufflai, résignée, et commençai à le leur raconter. J'attrapai une part de pizza avant de démarrer mon récit.

« Bien. Vous l'aurez voulu. Ça se passait dans l'appart. Je parlais avec Edward quand quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? interrompit Rose.

- Je sais plus, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Enfin bref, Edward ouvre la porte et … »

Je regardai Rosalie en mordant ma lèvre et en rougissant. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle allait bien le prendre.

« Quoi ? fit-elle, légèrement nerveuse.

- Tu … Tu étais là et … c'est tout. Donc après …

- Non, non, non ! me coupa Emmet avec un large sourire. Tu dois nous dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

- Je ne sais pas si …

- Ne t'en fais pas, m'encouragea la concernée, je ne me vexerai pas, promis. C'est un rêve après tout, non ?

- Bien. Tu étais Barbie. »

J'entendis tout le monde pouffer et Rose haussa les sourcils.

« Je vois quelle image tu as de moi, sourit-elle. Ensuite ?

- Tu avais de la compagnie. »

Je me tournai vers mon voisin baraqué, ne cachant pas mon sourire amusé.

« J'étais Ken et tu me trouvais moche ? supposa-t-il avec de gros yeux.

- Non, ris-je. Tu étais à quatre pattes, comme un chien, une queue sur le derrière, avec un collier rouge ou bleu je ne sais plus, autour du cou. Rose semblait exaspérée, poursuivis-je malgré les éclats de rire. Elle m'a dit un truc du genre : « J'en ai marre. Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu Ken ? Je voulais Ken. ». Et elle a commencé à pleurer, alors pour la rassurer je lui ai dit que de toutes façons, Ken n'était pas si beau que ça. Elle a arrêté de pleurer et m'a sourit avant de rentrer en tirant le chien Emmet par la laisse. J'ai refermé la porte et quelqu'un d'autre a frappé. J'ai ouvert et il y avait Jessica. Elle m'a fait un doigt, je l'ai insultée et j'ai fermé la porte. Ensuite Alice est entrée avec son blond et ils sont partis aux toilettes. Alors Rose, Edward et moi on a commencé à jouer avec le chien. Barbie lui a demandé si il avait faim mais il ne répondait pas. Logique, je sais, mais que voulez-vous … Comme elle recommençait à pleurer, je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que j'allais parler avec lui. Alors je me suis mise à quatre pattes et j'ai … aboyé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça. »

J'évitais volontairement la partie « je t'aime » puisque je m'étais adressée à Edward. Je crois que nous étions mariés dans mon rêve. Inutile de faire part de ce détail insignifiant aux autres, cela n'aurait contribué qu'à ma gêne. Chacun d'eux riaient aux éclats, sauf Emmet qui râlait dans son coin.

« J'adore ton rêve ! » s'écria Edward.

Je rougis et haussai les épaules avant de rire à mon tour.

« Mais attends … intervint Emmet, pourquoi tu as dit « je t'aime » alors ? »

Tout le monde se tut, intéressés, alors que je rougissais à n'en plus pouvoir.

« Je ne sais plus …

- Oh oh !! s'exclama le grand brun en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Allez chérie, raconte à tonton Emmet.

- Non, il est plus que l'heure pour moi d'y aller, contredis-je en me levant. Wow déjà 15 heures ! Je devrais me dépêcher si je veux y être pour … 19h … »

Je me sentis stupide, mais alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, encore une fois, Rose et Edward se levèrent comme un seul homme pour me bloquer le passage.

« Pardon, fis-je faiblement pour leur demander de me laisser passer.

- Désolée Bella, refusa la belle blonde. On est de nature curieuse.

- Oui, et on a vraiment envie de savoir à qui tu parlais. »

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en allant me rasseoir.

« Pff … Et si je ne m'en rappelle vraiment pas ?

- Et bien tu seras en retard au boulot, répondit simplement Emmet.

- Bien. Disons que dans mon rêve j'étais mariée. Enfin je crois, d'après ce qu'il me semble. Et je parlais à mon mari. C'est bon ? Je peux partir ?

- Tu étais mariée à Edward ?! sortit Emmet, ahuri avant de frapper dans ses mains.

- Quoi ? Non … N'importe quoi ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ? répliquai-je, sentant des gouttes perler sur mon front.

- Bien, alors dis-nous qui c'était ? continua-t-il.

- Euh … C'était … Mike. »

Je grimaçai dès que le nom s'échappa.

« Non, c'était pas Mike … C'était James, oui voilà, c'était James. »

Tous étaient sceptiques, après avoir eu une mine dégoutée.

« Ouais, ouais … Et c'est qui James ? persista le brun.

- Bon Emmet, c'était qu'un rêve alors oublie. Tu n'as pas à être complexé par le fait d'avoir été un chien. Et tu étais très mignon. Surtout quand tu remuais la … tête, quand tu remuais la tête … »

Ma presque gaffe ne trompa personne puisque tous avaient un sourire amusé. Sauf Emmet qui commençait à se rapprocher de moi de façon suggestive. Je me penchai de l'autre côté, de façon à l'éviter, et m'allongeai presque sur Edward qui s'était rassis entre temps. Emmet continuait sa progression, et je persistais à l'éviter. J'entendis Edward protester quand j'étais allongée sur lui, mon dos contre son torse.

« Emmet, dégage, dit-il en m'aidant à le repousser.

- Oh mon choupinou ! », s'écria-t-il en retour.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire quand il s'allongea sur moi. La vision devait être comique. J'entendis Emmet embrasser son frère sur la joue avec un gros bruit mouillé. Ce dernier râla et menaça de m'envoyer sur lui pour qu'il « gercle », comme il disait si bien.

« Hé ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! me défendis-je quand je sentis les mains d'Edward sur ma taille. Je t'interdis de me propulser.

- Désolé Bella, répondit-il, amusé, mais je vais finir par étouffer moi.

- C'est pas de ma faute si Emmet est particulièrement … »

Le concerné arrêta ses bisous et me fixa d'un œil qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« … encombrant ? finis-je avec un sourire Colgate.

- Attaque bisous ! », cria-t-il en baisant ma joue droite.

Je plissai les yeux et m'enfonçai un plus sur Edward qui riait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lançai-je en essayant de repousser le grand gaillard qui poursuivait son « attaque bisous ».

- Toi. »

Sa réponse avait fusé. Je me sentis rougir avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Emmet commençait à fatiguer et ses assauts se firent plus lents.

« Emmet, si tu veux faire des bisous, ta chérie n'est pas loin, dit Edward en espérant probablement qu'il parte.

- Ouais, marre des bisous là. »

Il arrêta et se mit sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

« Qu'on est bien là ! »

Edward grogna et retira ses mains de mes hanches. Je sentis alors que ma cuisse appuyait sur ses parties, et je me sentis plus gênée que jamais. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de me dégager sans trop le … frotter, mais ce n'était pas lui que je dérangeai lorsque j'y parvins.

« Aïe ! Bordel Bella, pourquoi tu me donnes un coup de genou dans les fesses ! Ça fait mal ! »

Edward pouffa et remit ses mains sur mes hanches, me soufflant un « désolé Bella » à l'oreille. Alors que je m'apprêtais à protester, il fit une grande pression et Emmet fut projeté par terre. Je me sentis tomber, mais l'auteur de l'attaque me tenait tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien puisque nous tombâmes tous les deux par terre. Je partis à rire, imitée par Edward qui m'aida à me relever.

« Presque réussi ! dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, presque. Évite de me prendre la prochaine fois, ris-je.

- J'y penserai », répondit-il en rougissant un peu.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion que je compris le double sens de mes paroles. Ou alors j'étais réellement obsédée ces derniers temps. Sûrement à cause de mon rêve.

« Bella, tu vas pouvoir travailler ce soir ? demanda Alice.

- Oui pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

- A cause de ton poignet je veux dire. Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non ça va. Seulement quand je le bouge trop violemment. »

Je souris à mon amie avant de m'étirer.

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais aller me changer.

- Bella, tu commences dans 4 heures, souffla Emmet en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et en passant un bras dans le dos de sa chérie.

- Vrai, répondis-je. Vous restez ce soir ?

- Non, on compte partir en même temps que toi pour le boulot, répondit Edward en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Quoi ? s'étonna son frère. Je croyais qu'on devait aller au bar ce soir ?

- Je te connais Emmet, si on va au bar ce soir tu vas boire comme un trou. Et compte pas sur moi pour te porter jusqu'à l'appart ! »

Le grand brun râla un peu avant de s'y faire, lançant seulement un « soit » pour montrer sa soumission. J'allai chercher d'autres vêtements dans la chambre, afin d'enlever ceux tâchés de sang que j'avais dessus. Une nouvelle douche s'imposait également.


	4. Connaissance

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je voulais poster hier mais finalement, je n'ai pas pu, désolée.**

**Un énorme, gigantesque merci à vous tous pour vos reviews !**

**Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas 100% sûre de poster le week-end prochain. Et oui, reprise des cours ! Donc au cas où, j'ai mis un extrait du chapitre 5 à la fin de celui-ci.**

**Je vous remercie encore, et je passe aux reviews sans compte :**

_**cricri27**_** : Merci !!**

_**Sarah**_** : Merci ! La voici =)**

_**veronika**_** : Merci beaucoup. Ne t'en fais pas, James est différent de celui des tomes^^ voici la suite !**

_**twilight33**_** : Merci beaucoup ! Je sais pas d'où elle vient mon imagination^^ mais elle est parfois effrayante lol voici la suite ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**** : Connaissance**

J'enfilai les vêtements que m'avait donné James en sortant de la douche afin de ne pas avoir à me changer encore une fois. Je rougis devant le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir avant de rejoindre les autres, qui n'avaient pas changé de place depuis mon départ. Je me dépêchai de m'asseoir pour éviter le sujet « costume de Bella », mais ce fut peine perdue.

« Sérieusement Bella, souffla Alice, c'est trop court. »

Si Alice Cullen me disait ça, j'étais foutue.

« Je sais, grognai-je.

- Moi je trouve que ça te va bien, lança Emmet, tout sourire.

- Parlons d'autre chose, vous voulez bien ? répliquai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu rougis …, renchérit-il.

- Arrête !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que, quand quelqu'un rougit on ne le fait pas remarquer. Sinon, cette personne rougit de plus belle et c'est d'autant plus gênant.

- Oui mais c'est drôle, persista-t-il.

- Pour celui qui se moque, oui. Pour la victime, non.

- Ne l'écoute pas Bella, mon frère est connu pour sa grande bouche, me rassura son frère.

- Hé toi ! Je t'interdis de parler de moi dans des termes qui ne sont point élogieux. »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et je fronçai un sourcil. Quelle drôle de famille quand même …

« On devrait faire plus ample connaissance, vous paraissez sympa pour des filles, dit Emmet.

- Merci, sourit Alice.

- Je t'en prie ma belle, répondit Emmet avec un clin d'oeil. Bon, je propose qu'on pose chacun une question, à qui on veut. Je commence !

- Pourquoi ce serait à toi de commencer ? objecta Rosalie.

- Parce que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et alors ? poursuivit sa petite amie. C'est moi qui commence, et pas d'objection ! prévint-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

- Bien, bien, commence si ça t'amuse … , bougonna-t-il.

- Merci ! Alors, alors … »

Elle se mit à réfléchir, un doigt sur le menton, inspectant tout le monde de son œil scrutateur. On aurait dit qu'elle était un vieil inspecteur avec son impair, cherchant qui avait volé les bijoux de la vieille dame. Je m'enfonçai dans le siège, sans oublier de croiser les jambes.

« Alice, s'écria-t-elle, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un petit-ami. Ça fait longtemps que tu sors avec lui ?

- Moins d'une semaine, rougit la concernée. Ça fait environ deux mois qu'on travaille ensemble mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on se … comment dire … que je sors officiellement avec lui.

- Aaaah !!! m'écriai-je. C'est avec lui que vous vous câliniez dans le placard à balais ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait le rapprochement !

- Parce que tu es stupide ! répondit mon amie, extrêmement gênée alors que les trois autres ne pouvaient pas cacher leur amusement.

- Pardon Lili, soufflai-je avec un regard désolé.

- Bon c'est à moi non ? Alors … Edward, tu es celui sur lequel on en sait le moins. Hum … Combien de temps a duré ta dernière relation sérieuse ?

- 6 mois, répondit-il.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ? continua-t-elle.

- Tanya.

- Oh. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ?

- Alice, la morigénai-je.

- Quoi ? Je m'intéresse, c'est tout.

- Ça va, ça ne me dérange pas de répondre, la rassura Edward avec un petit sourire. Je l'avais rencontré dans un bar, suite à ma rupture précédente. On a commencé à parler et à rigoler, puis une chose en emmenant une autre, on s'est échangés nos numéros. On s'est vus de plus en plus souvent et on est sortis ensemble. On s'entendait super bien, quand on était tous les deux, c'était là que je me sentais le mieux. C'était une belle fille qui ne se prenait pas la tête. Elle est vite tombée amoureuse de moi, je me suis dit que ça finirait par arriver pour moi aussi. Au bout de 6 mois, elle voulait qu'on se marie. Je n'ai pas voulu, je trouvais ça trop rapide. Elle m'a alors dit que c'était parce que nous ne ressentions pas la même chose. On s'est donc séparés en très bons termes, sans regret ni reproche, ou bien insulte. On s'apprécie, je pense, comme deux amis. Mais voilà, ça n'a pas marché comme on dit. »

Un petit silence suivit sa tirade. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Pour lui ou pour elle, peut-être pour les deux, je ne sais pas. Je trouvais ça tellement dommage de se séparer pour une histoire de mariage refusé.

« A mon tour ? demanda Edward pour couper le silence.

- Oui, chuchota Alice, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ok. Bella, que s'est-il passé avec Mike ? »

Je fus tellement choquée par sa question que j'en oubliai de respirer. Je fixai Edward, pour savoir si il était sérieux. Il semblait inquiet, curieux et désolé. Je soufflai. Après tout, la moitié de l'histoire avait été dévoilée par Jessica, je pouvais bien leur raconter. Et puis je les appréciais, j'avais passé les dernières 24 heures avec eux, et je n'avais pas envie de passer pour cette fille frustrée qui pensait qu'elle avait la pire vie du monde.

« Désolé, je … je peux changer de question si tu préfères ?

- Non, souris-je. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde après tout. Et puis je suis passée à autre chose. Bon alors vous devez savoir que quand j'étais au lycée, j'étais … Comment dire ça sans me vexer … Disons que j'étais la petite intello coincée qui ressemble à rien. J'avais les cheveux beaucoup plus longs et je m'habillais très moyennement. Je n'avais pas réellement d'amis, seulement quelques filles avec qui rester pour manger. On ne me parlait jamais à part pour me demander de l'aide pour les devoirs ou bien pour savoir si je pouvais les faire à leur place. Mike était le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain. Du jour au lendemain, il me souriait gentiment, me demandant comment ça allait. Au fur et à mesure, je l'ai trouvé très sympa et très mignon. Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec moi, il me tenait compagnie pendant les repas et s'installait à côté de moi en cours. Je tombais amoureuse de lui petit à petit, et j'avais pris la décision de devenir moins … moche. J'avais renouvelé ma garde robe et j'étais passée chez le coiffeur. Il m'avait complimenté et passait même chez moi de temps en temps pour faire les devoirs. Un jour il m'a embrassée. Totalement sous le charme, je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus heureuse. Il s'affichait avec moi en public, je trouvais ça tellement … tellement adorable, pour moi, personne n'aurait fait ça. C'était la honte de traîner avec moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je faisais confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mon père. J'ai commencé à lui demander ce qu'il faisait avec moi, comment ça se faisait qu'il était aussi gentil et avenant … Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux cet enfoiré, en me promettant son « amour » pour moi. Il disait qu'il me trouvait belle et qu'un jour, il partirait avec moi, qu'on ferait le tour du monde, c'était romantique à souhait. Il disait emmerder ceux qui ne voyaient pas qui j'étais réellement. Je l'ai cru, comme une potiche. Au bout de cinq mois environ, on a commencé à devenir plus intime. J'étais tellement persuadée qu'il était sincère et j'étais tellement sous le charme que j'avais accepté. J'étais heureuse avec lui, je me sentais entière, comme si c'était là que j'avais ma place. Je crois surtout, aujourd'hui, que c'était parce qu'il était mon premier petit-ami. Ça faisait 10 mois et quelques semaines qu'on sortait ensemble quand j'ai entendu une conversation entre Mike et ses potes. Ils disaient qu'il restait moins de deux mois avant qu'il ne remporte le pactole. Mike a ri, et il a dit qu'il pensait bien le mériter, parce que me dépuceler avait été la chose la plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire. C'est là que j'ai tout compris. Je n'ai pas fait d'esclandre, je lui ai parlé calmement, lui expliquant que j'avais tout compris et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur moi pour que je l'aide à gagner. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi blessée, aussi ridiculisée de toute ma vie. Tout le monde s'est bien marré, personne ne m'a aidé, personne n'est venu me demander comment j'allais. Seul Charlie a souffert pendant des mois parce qu'il m'entendait pleurer le soir, maudissant la race humaine. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, parce qu'il ne savait même pas que j'avais eu un petit copain. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, je ne voulais pas subir plus d'humiliation. Heureusement pour moi, mon année de terminale s'est vite terminée. Je n'ai plus jamais revu Mike ou quiconque de ma classe. Et ils ne me manquent pas, je vous assure ! »

Je ris jaune pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais le résultat ne fut pas flagrant. Tous avaient la tête baissée. Seul Edward releva la sienne pour planter son regard dans le mien.

« Jamais j'aurais cru … commença-t-il.

Oh ça va, ne t'en fais pas, fis-je avec un geste de la main. C'est du passé. »

J'essayai de paraître sincère bien que je savais que la douleur était toujours présente. Moins forte qu'au début, mais je ne pouvais pas parler de cette histoire sans ressentir le dixième de ce que j'avais ressenti à l'époque. Ça m'avait blessé, j'avais souffert de cette histoire et j'avais dû attendre près de 4 ans pour pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Alice avait été la seule au courant, et elle m'avait parlé pendant des heures, montant même un plan pour retrouver ce petit con de Newton et lui soutirer de l'argent par le biais de menaces de mort. L'idée avait été bien tentante au début, je dois l'avouer, puis on en avait ri, des soirées entières. Alice avait vraiment été la seule personne à m'avoir soutenu, jamais elle ne pourrait savoir à quel point ça m'avait aidé, combien je lui en étais reconnaissante.

« Je suis désolé Bella, reprit Edward avec un regard franc.

- Oui, moi aussi. Allez, à mon tour ! »

Je tapai dans les mains et les fis sortir de leur léthargie.

« Rosalie. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

Nous nous posions des questions ainsi pendant un peu plus de deux heures. J'appris alors plusieurs choses : Rose était fille unique et travaillait chez un concessionnaire auto. Le blond était sa couleur naturelle (question posée par Alice Cullen, évidemment …), et elle ne mettait aucune crème auto-bronzante … Parmi ses 16 qu'elle devait appliquer matin et soir. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard désolé lorsque j'appris cela. Elle avait refusé à 3 reprises un dîner avec Emmet, il avait fallu qu'il lui achète une voiture. Voiture, qu'il a revendu après avoir obtenu son rendez-vous.

Edward et Emmet étaient frères, chose qu'Alice semblait avoir oublié lorsqu'elle a demandé à l'aîné si il était fils unique, et avaient seulement un an d'écart. Emmet était coach sportif dans un collège depuis très peu de temps et Rose n'était que sa première relation sérieuse. Il disait avoir eu le coup de foudre le jour où il l'avait vue.

Edward n'avait jamais été amoureux, enfin il disait être certain de ne pas avoir connu ça, mais il avait beaucoup aimé ses deux copines. Il avait rompu avec la première parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'au sexe. Il était journaliste depuis un an mais rêvait d'être écrivain – je découvrais là notre point commun. Il n'allait jamais à la salle de muscu, contrairement à son frère, parce qu'il pensait que c'était une perte de temps. Il allait courir de temps en temps, « histoire de garder la forme ».

Ils apprirent qu'Alice était complètement entichée de Jasper, l'assistant du boss d'Alice. Ils surent que j'avais arrêté mes études pour aider Charlie lors d'un moment difficile de sa vie, et j'attirai de nouveaux regards emplis de pitié. Je leur apprenais alors que je détestais ça et on en vint aux films.

« TRANSFORMERS ! cria Emmet, nous faisant tous sursauter.

- Transformers ? répéta Alice, dubitative. Tu es sérieux ?

- Et comment ! Avec Megan Fox, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rêveur avant de se recevoir un coup sur le bras venant de sa petite amie.

- Ce film est un navet, soupira mon amie.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? le grand brun se leva, menaçant. Tu ne-dis-ja-mais-ça-de-vant-mo-oi ! Compris ? »

Je me tapis sur mon siège, effrayée par la brute qu'était Emmet. Alice, elle, ne sembla pas intimidée, et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien d'autre de moi sur ce sujet. Et Megan Fox est à jeter aux toilettes. »

ERREUR SUPRÊME ! Eus-je envie de crier quand je vis le regard d'Emmet. J'avais envie de courir et de sauter sur Alice pour la protéger, mais ce geste aurait été un peu trop théâtral à mon goût.

« Qu... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? pleurnicha-t-il.

- Désolée Emmet, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Mais Bella et moi, on trouve que cette actrice est vraiment … »

Oh oh … Il se retourna vers moi tout doucement, et je tentai un grand sourire pour l'amadouer. Il plissa les yeux et pointa un doigt dans ma direction. Avant qu'il ne pusse parler, je pris la parole sur un ton mielleux.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle parle …

- Ouais c'est ça, intervint de nouveau ma future ex-meilleure amie. T'as arrêté le film au bout d'une demi-heure parce que t'en avais marre de la voir. »

Non mais oh ! Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi ?!

« Moi mon film préféré, intervint Edward, c'est Raison et Sentiments.

- Oh le film avec Kate Winslet et Alan Rickman ? Je crois qu'il y a Hugh Laurie aussi … Et Hugh Grant, non ? répondis-je.

- Oui, rit-il, tu vas nous faire tout le casting ?

- Non mais ce sont des acteurs que j'aime bien, répliquai-je en rougissant un peu. Le film est pas mal mais c'est trop long. Ça finit par m'ennuyer. Mon film, c'est Titanic.

- Typiquement féminin, soupira Emmet.

- Il dure à peu près aussi longtemps que le mien, dit son frère.

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil, me défendis-je. Un film qui me fait pleurer est un film réussi.

- Oh mon Dieu, interrompit Alice, vous la verriez … Sans déconner, le film est fini depuis une demi-heure qu'elle chiale encore ! J'ai dû cacher le DVD parce qu'alors …

- Oh ! m'horrifiai-je. C'est toi qui l'as ??? Rends-le moi !

- Non. Toi Rose, c'est quoi ton film ?

- Hum je ne sais pas trop en fait, j'en n'ai pas spécialement. Et toi ?

- Le Diable s'habille en Prada, avec Meryl Streep et Anne Hathaway.

- Je l'ai jamais vu.

- On le regardera si tu veux ?

- Ouais, ça me dit, sourit la blonde.

- Non samedi il y a Supernatural, ha ha ha … » lançai-je.

Je me tus bien vite quand je vis les quatre regards étonnés se tourner vers moi.

« Ok, on oublie …

- J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux ne pas aimer Megan Fox ! s'écria Emmet en se tournant vers Alice.

- Désolée Emmet, mais regarde les vingt premières minutes du film, elle montre son corps parce qu'elle est bien foutue, c'est tout.

- Ouais, vantarde », soufflai-je en regardant mes cuisses blanches.

Je vis Edward sourire du coin de l'œil et regarder au même endroit que moi.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à lui envier … », chuchota-t-il, me faisant perdre le Nord.

Me sentant rougir, je tournai la tête sur le côté et me concentrai de nouveau sur le sujet « Megan Fox ».

« … t'as pas le droit de dire ça ! commença à s'énerver Emmet.

- Il suffit d'avoir la tête sur les épaules !

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Hayden Christensen ? lançai-je en créant le silence que je souhaitai avoir.

- Quoi Hayden Christensen ? bougonna Emmet.

- Il est TROP CANON ! cria Rose en se jetant sur le canapé à côté de moi. Oh mon Dieu, t'as vu Jumper ? »

Je regrettai tout d'un coup d'avoir lancé ce sujet-là.

« Oui, je l'ai vu, répondis-je avec un sourire alors qu'Edward laissait tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

- Et Awake ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, aussi, ris-je alors que de l'autre côté, il y avait toujours débat sur Megan.

- Et Star Wars ? »

J'entendis mon voisin grogner avant qu'il ne pose un bras sur ses yeux.

« Non, je n'ai pas vu Star Wars.

- Quoi ?! T'as pas vu Star Wars ? »

Ok, ça aurait été Rose, j'aurais compris qu'elle hurle que c'était intolérable parce que Hayden était trop beau dedans. Mais quand je vis les regards exorbités des deux frères et leur tête ahuries, je ne pus retenir un petit « Pardon ? ».

« Comment ça se fait ? demanda Emmet en s'approchant de nous.

- Je … Je … euh … J'ai vu quand Hayden …

- Anakin ! m'interrompit Edward.

- Euh si tu veux, j'ai vu quand il …

- … se transforme en Dark Vador ? termina Emmet.

- Non, je l'ai pas vu ça. »

Les deux garçons étouffèrent un hoquet de surprise.

« J'ai vu quand il aide la fille là … poursuivis-je malgré les regards moqueurs des deux filles.

- Padmé ? proposa Edward.

- Ouais voilà. Enfin j'en sais rien, il y en a peut-être un, ha ha ha … »

Ok, deuxième gros vide de la journée, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de faire de l'humour. J'essayai de changer rapidement de sujet.

« Mais je l'ai pas vu beaucoup Gollum. »

Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire foudroyant, et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. J'avais encore dit une bêtise, j'en étais sûre. Je pris donc la décision d'attendre qu'ils se calment.

« Tu n'as pas vu le Seigneur des Anneaux non plus, n'est-ce pas ? parvint à demander Edward.

- Non, comment tu le sais ? »

Alors la réponse me frappa de plein fouet. Non mais quelle idiote ! Confondre Gollum et Yoda … J'allais en entendre parler pendant longtemps, je sentais …

« Je voulais dire Yoda », repris-je d'une petite voix alors que les rires repartirent de plus belle.

Je regardai l'heure et m'aperçus qu'il était bientôt temps que j'y aille. J'étais déçue à l'idée de ne plus revoir les garçons avant longtemps. L'idée de ne pas me pointer au boulot me vint à l'esprit. Beaucoup de facteurs m'y incitaient : les vêtements, les clients bourrés, Edward … et Emmet aussi, bien sûr. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'allais devoir y aller si je voulais agir en personne mature et responsable. Je me levai et allai aux toilettes. A mon retour, ils étaient calmés mais leur bouche avaient une forme bizarre. Je soupirai.

« Non mais vous gênez pas. Riez tant que vous le pouvez encore … »

Alors Emmet et les filles laissèrent libre court à leur amusement en se tenant les côtes. Je croisai le regard amusé d'Edward qui ne riait plus, et son sourire en coin atrocement craquant. Il se leva et me suivit jusque dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demandai-je en m'attrapant un verre.

- Non merci », sourit-il.

Je remplis mon récipient d'eau avant de commencer à le boire. Je m'adossai contre le plan de travail pour être en face de lui.

« Gollum, hein ? rit-il.

- Grmph … »

Je grimaçai et il laissa échapper un autre éclat de rire avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est pas bien tout ça Bella.

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Ne pas avoir vu Star Wars et le Seigneur des anneaux.

- J'ai vu un Star Wars ! me défendis-je.

- T'as appelé Yoda Gollum ! s'écria-t-il, provoquant de nouveaux éclats de rire dans le salon.

- Ok, c'était pas fin de ma part. Mais c'est pas de ma faute, ce sont tous les deux des monstres bizarres …

- Des monstres ?! s'étonna-t-il. Non Bella, arrêtons-nous là. »

Je ris devant sa mine outrée et déposai mon verre à côté de l'évier. Il était 18h45 quand je levai les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Edward suivit mon regard et soupira.

« Tu vas devoir aller bosser, hein ? demanda-t-il en fixant le plan de travail derrière moi.

- Ouaip. Balo, hein ? souris-je.

- Ouais, répondit-il en souriant. J'aurais bien aimé te voir à l'œuvre.

- Pas moi, grimaçai-je.

- Oh, fit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés.

« Allez, balance, lançai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais pas, je me disais que si tu voulais … On aurait pu venir avec Emmet ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le traîner si il était bourré ?

- Oui mais je l'aurais supporté. Si ça voulait dire te … vous voir plus longtemps. »

Je songeai à ce que ce serait. Un bar bondé avec Edward assis à me regarder m'affairer dans ces trucs normalement appelés vêtements. J'avais beau vouloir voir Edward plus longtemps, je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter son regard tout le long de mon service. Déjà que j'étais de nature maladroite …

« Ça aurait été bien mais … Tu sais, quand je travaille, j'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter pour papoter.

- Oui, je comprends, répondit-il, déçu. Une autre fois alors ?

- Ouais », souris-je.

Il repartit dans le salon et je me sentis mal. J'allais chercher mon portable et mon sac avant de revenir dans le salon.

« Bon, dis-je, j'ai été contente de faire votre connaissance les gars. »

Ils se levèrent et me sourirent.

« Je vais y aller, j'ai pas envie d'être en retard. »

Emmet s'avança et me prit dans ses bras, comprimant mes pauvres poumons qui ne purent plus récupérer d'air.

« Travaille bien petite Bella. »

Je repensais à notre première rencontre. Il m'avait paru comme un ours mal léché et impoli. Une grosse brute. Il était grognon et pas très sympathique. Puis le lendemain, après sa réconciliation avec Rose, il était devenu super gentil et bien extraverti. Riant sans se retenir de façon pas discrète du tout. J'aimais bien Emmet. Il me faisait penser à un grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

Il relâcha son emprise et me plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue. Ouïe.

Puis il recula et Edward me prit aussi dans ses bras. Son étreinte était moins brutale, plus douce et agréable. Non pas que celle de son frère ne l'était pas, mais c'était différent. Une sorte de courant bizarre traversa mon corps des pieds à la tête. Je plaçai maladroitement mes mains dans son dos ô combien musclé …

« A bientôt Bella », souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Il recula et je lui offris un sourire timide. Je me mis à espérer mon bisou sur la joue, mais il fit deux pas en arrière. Cachant ma déception, je quittai l'appart après un dernier signe de la main.

J'arrivai avec un peu d'avance. Je déposai sac et portable dans les vestiaires, me chaussant avec des talons aiguilles. J'avais fini par réussir à marcher avec, mais j'avais vite épuisé mon stock de pansements pour ampoules. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de clients et il n'était toujours pas 19h, donc j'allai m'asseoir au bar.

« Pff, soufflai-je en m'étalant sur le comptoir.

- Chérie, va travailler, gronda James en me donnant un coup de torchon sur la tête.

- Il n'est que 18h58. C'est pas l'heure.

- Problèmes de cœur ? demanda-t-il en essuyant un verre.

- Es-tu en train de me questionner sur ma vie amoureuse, _boss_ ? répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Te fais pas d'idée ma belle, je remarque juste qu'à ta tête, il y a un truc qui va pas. Et une serveuse à l'ouest, c'est jamais bon pour le bar. Surtout si c'est toi, je me rappelle encore de tes débuts, se moqua-t-il.

- Haha.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? souffla-t-il, apparemment ennuyé.

- Rien du tout. Je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

- Hop, il est 19h poupée. Travaille.

- Oui, chef. »

J'attrapai un plateau à contre-cœur et la soirée démarra. La concentration mit du temps à venir, je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ces deux derniers jours et au fait qu'ils étaient tous réunis chez moi alors que je travaillais. Je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps pour moi de me défaire de mon caractère parfois rude. Emmet et Edward étaient des garçons que j'apprenais déjà à apprécier. Il serait dommage de ne pas les revoir. Ce fut donc la décision que je pris ce soir-là : j'allais les revoir, le plus souvent possible.

Je pris ma pause vers minuit, exténuée. Je sortais par derrière afin d'avoir un peu de calme. James était parti depuis presque deux heures et m'avait laissé les clés pour que j'assure la fermeture. A 4h. J'avais encore quatre longues heures de boulot au milieu de gars de plus en plus bourrés. Ma migraine avait pris beaucoup d'ampleur à partir du moment où deux filles avaient commencé à hurler à plein poumons, il y avait de ça environ une heure. Les videurs avaient dû intervenir et j'avais été dans l'obligation de faire dégager la chaise cassée et de balayer les débris de verre dans le but d'éviter à quiconque de se blesser. Je détestais cette soirée, du début à la fin … de mon service, bien entendu.

Je n'avais le droit qu'à dix minutes de pause, c'était injuste. Mes yeux me brûlaient à cause de la fatigue et mes chevilles avaient du mal à me porter, surtout avec ces foutues chaussures. Je m'assis sur les marches qui menaient à la porte et posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Dieu que je souhaitais que cette soirée se termine, que je puisse retrouver mon lit … canapé. Il faudrait que j'investisse dans un matelas. J'inspirai fortement par le nez. La musique du bar me parvenait jusque là. Qui avait monté le son aussi fort ?

Je m'apprêtai à me lever quand je me rendis compte que je n'en avais rien à faire. Je restai assise et profitai de mon break. Je fus bien forcée de retrouver le brouhaha du bar, malgré ma forte envie de paresser. Soupirant, je retrouvai ma place de remplaçante du boss, de serveuse, et de gérante de dérapages derrière le bar. J'eus envie de hurler quand je vis une jeune femme brune se déhancher torse nu sous mes yeux, la musique hurlant dans les baffles. Plusieurs personnes étaient regroupés autour d'elle, criant et l'encourageant à tout enlever. Il n'était même pas minuit vingt encore, trop tôt pour fermer. Je fis signe à deux serveuses de venir m'aider. L'une débrancha le jukebox et l'autre m'aida à faire descendre la jeune femme, tellement bourrée qu'elle ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots cohérents. Grace, ma collègue, avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle reniflait et ses mains tremblaient. Affolée, je déposai notre fardeau sur une chaise du bar et attrapai le bras de la pauvre serveuse.

« Grace ? Ça va pas ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Si, ça va. C'est rien, je t'assure. »

Elle essaya de s'en aller alors que son corps était secoué par des sanglots. Je la pris dans mes bras où elle put se laisser aller. Nous n'étions pas toutes les meilleures amies du monde, mais nous nous sentions … pas vraiment proches, disons que nous nous entendions bien. On savait que dans ce métier, il fallait parfois parler et rire sinon on serait désespérées. On savait qu'on pouvait parfois compter sur les autres en cas de soucis. Je caressai les cheveux de la jeune blonde, attendant qu'elle se reprenne. Un idiot complètement pété remit en route la musique. On ne s'entendait plus penser. Je hurlais à une autre de mes collègues d'appeler James d'urgence, on ne s'en sortirait pas seules. J'entrainai Grace à l'extérieur où je la fis s'asseoir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, mais paraissait tout de même en état de parler.

« Gracie ? hésitai-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je n'étais pas habituée à ces élans d'affection et de compréhension. Mal à l'aise, je tentais tout de même de l'aider.

« Je … Rien, rien …, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Dis-moi vite s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps dehors. »

Je me rendais bien compte de mon manque de tact, mais si il arrivait quelque chose en mon absence, j'étais morte. Surtout que j'avais déjà pris ma pause.

« Il y a … Ce mec dans … Il a … Il a essayé de … »

Elle repartit de plus belle tandis que je comprenais ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Choquée et vraiment furieuse, je lui demandais à quoi il ressemblait. Me donnant une description rapide du type en question, je lui dis de faire un tour aux vestiaires et de m'y attendre. Parmi le bazar, je cherchai des yeux le type « roux aux cheveux mi-longs » qui portait un « tee-shirt orange flash avec une fille à poil ». Il n'était pas dur à repérer. Ignorant les conséquences de mes actes, j'avançais rapidement et sûre de moi, tandis que la collègue que j'avais chargé du coup de fil me disait que James était injoignable. Sa réponse m'irrita encore plus, et c'est hors de moi que je rejoignis le porc. Il était entouré de deux filles dans un état lamentable, en train de le caresser. Lui avait de la peine à garder les yeux ouverts tellement il était mort. Dieu que ces gens me dégoutaient.

« Oh Poil de Carotte ! » criai-je pour me faire entendre.

Choqué, ses paupières eurent un soubresaut avant qu'il ne se lève, chancelant.

« Tu fais la queue, me dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

- Je crois pas non. Je vais juste te demander de me suivre jusqu'à la sortie, crachai-je.

-Tu crois quoi ? T'es pas privilégiée. »

Il fit une pause et me détailla de haut en bas en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Son visage me dégouta et j'en eus des frissons d'horreur.

« Mais tu as un joli petit cul. »

Il se mit à rire, un son désagréable déformé par l'abus d'alcool.

« Je reviens mes chéries », dit-il aux deux filles qui s'étaient assoupies sur le canapé.

Il me suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois dans le froid de la rue, il se rapprocha de moi et porta sa main à mes fesses. Ni une, ni deux, je tournai son poignet à presque 360 degrés. Il hurla de douleur et j'écrasai sa face contre le mur. Il proféra des insultes à mon égard que j'ignorai totalement.

« Tu ne touches pas aux filles qui ne sont pas intéressées, et surtout pas à mes collègues, t'as compris ?! »

Il gémit un oui avant que je ne le jette par terre. Ses réflexes se retrouvant amoindris, il s'écrasa sur le goudron.

« Dégage ! » cirai-je.

Il se leva péniblement et tituba, me jetant un « salope » avant de tourner et de disparaître de ma vue. Je soupirai et regagnai le bar. J'éteignis la musique et hurlai à tout le monde de dégager, que la fête était finie. Malgré de nombreuses protestations, le bar se vida en moins de dix minutes. Les serveuses désertèrent également, et je me laissai tomber sur un tabouret. Grace vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, en meilleur état.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lançai-je en frottant mon front – foutue migraine.

- Mieux, merci Louisa.

- Louisa ? »

Je ne trouvai pas mieux que de m'irriter face à son erreur.

« Euh … dit-elle.

- Bella, rectifiai-je. Allez, vas t'en maintenant. Je crois que t'as besoin de dormir.

- Désolée », dit-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Je soupirai encore et allai chercher un balai. Je nettoyai rapidement le bar de James, passant un coup de chiffon sur les verres et éliminant les flaques de vomi. Vraiment, James allait devoir me donner mes congés.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Voici un extrait du chapitre 5 :

_Il me prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Son étreinte me rappela celle d'Edward, bien qu'elle ne me provoqua pas les mêmes sensations. Je n'avais jamais imaginé James autrement que comme mon boss. Je l'appréciais, peut-être, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. Mais je ne savais pas quoi penser quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou. Croyant avoir rêvé, je ne relevais pas. Mais il déposa d'autres baisers, remontant jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Surprise, je ne réagis pas. Je reculai, voulant trouver un prétexte quelconque pour fuir cette situation embarrassante. J'avais conscience de la couleur plutôt rougeâtre de mes joues, et décidai de l'ignorer. Il était très proche de moi, trop proche même. Je m'apprêtai à lui dire au revoir quand il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne bougeai pas, figée, et il en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Je reculai et il me suivit, me coinçant contre le bar. Je posai mes mains sur son torse, le poussant à s'éloigner un peu._

C'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous donner pour l'instant^^ ne me détestez pas surtout ! lol^^

A bientôt !


	5. Inattendu

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Oui, je sais, ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai rien posté. Je suis sincèrement désolée, et je pense malheureusement que ça risque de ne pas s'arranger =S. Mais comme Retour à Forks, je finirai cette fiction. J'espère simplement de pas m'attarder trop longtemps. Toujours est-il que je vous laisserai un extrait du prochain chapitre à la fin de celui-là, car je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster la semaine prochaine =/**

**Je fais de mon mieux, je vous assure, et j'espère que vous aimerez autant la suite. Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, et ceux qui me lisent. Merci beaucoup ! =D**

**Merci à _veronika_ et _Mariie_, encore désolée pour l'attente !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera ! Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : Inattendu**

« Bella.

- Hmm … »

Je grognai, enfonçant mon visage dans mon coussin. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, je voulais dormir encore … La veille au soir, j'étais rentrée très tard – ou très tôt – car James était arrivé, alors que je m'apprêtais à fermer. Il n'avait pas semblé très amical …

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ! s'énerva-t-il._

_- Oh James, ça va ? » répliquai-je, souhaitant ne pas attiser sa colère._

_Je m'assis près du bar. Je savais que je n'étais pas prête de rentrer._

_« Putain Bella, il est 1h30 ! Je t'avais dit de fermer à 4h minimum ! »_

_Il s'assit à côté de moi en se frottant le crâne._

_« Écoute boss, c'était vraiment la galère. On ne contrôlait plus rien du tout, une serveuse s'est fait tripoter et elle en était franchement retournée. La musique était …_

_- Je m'en fous ! Je ne peux donc pas partir une soirée ? Il faut que je sois là pour assurer _tout le temps_ ? C'est comme ça tous les jours Bella, tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as pas fait de ton mieux, c'est tout._

_- Putain James ! m'énervai-je._

_- Me parle pas comme ça ! menaça-t-il._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? demandai-je, trouvant son comportement vraiment exagéré. Ce n'était pas de son genre de s'énerver aussi facilement._

_- Il y a que je voulais passer la soirée tranquille et que j'ai reçu un message alarmant de Stacy. Bordel Bella, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux._

_- James, je jure que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ai même tout nettoyé, on aurait pu se noyer dans le vomi, me justifiai-je en le faisant sourire. D'ailleurs, j'avais sérieusement songé à te demander une augmentation._

_- Hé, du calme chérie, fermer à minuit n'était pas une bonne idée si tu voulais ton augmentation._

_- Une heure moins le quart, s'il te plaît. »_

_Il soupira, sourit, et fit quelque chose que je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait. Il me prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Son étreinte me rappela celle d'Edward, bien qu'elle ne me provoqua pas les mêmes sensations. Je n'avais jamais imaginé James autrement que comme mon boss. Je l'appréciais, peut-être, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. Mais je ne savais pas quoi penser quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou. Croyant avoir rêvé, je ne relevais pas. Mais il déposa d'autres baisers, remontant jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Surprise, je ne réagis pas. Je reculai, voulant trouver un prétexte quelconque pour fuir cette situation embarrassante. J'avais conscience de la couleur plutôt rougeâtre de mes joues, et décidai de l'ignorer. Il était très proche de moi, trop proche même. Je m'apprêtai à lui dire au revoir quand il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne bougeai pas, figée, et il en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Je reculai et il me suivit, me coinçant contre le bar. Je posai mes mains sur son torse, le poussant à s'éloigner un peu. Il interrompit le baiser et descendit sur mon cou._

_« James, qu'est-ce que tu fais …_

_- S'il te plaît Bella, dit-il entre deux baisers, j'en ai besoin … »_

_J'accentuai ma pression sur sa poitrine et il releva la tête, fixant ses yeux dans les miens. Ce que j'y vis me désarçonna. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ou du désir, c'était de la tristesse, de la détresse. Il était malheureux, pour une raison que je ne savais pas. Mais cette supplication ne me laissa pas de marbre. Il me fit mal au cœur, et j'avais seulement envie qu'il se sente mieux. Je me jetai alors sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec toute l'ardeur que je pus. Je ne pensais plus à Edward, ou à quoi que ce soit. J'avais ce désir de tout oublier pendant un instant, d'agir impulsivement. Il répondit à mon baiser en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et glissa ses mains sur mes cuisses. Il fit descendre mon short alors que nos langues se cherchaient, se taquinaient, et que mes mains cherchaient à enlever son tee-shirt. Il avait un torse musclé et bronzé, et sa peau était douce. Il se pressa contre moi, mes seins s'écrasant contre lui. Je l'entendis gémir alors que ses mains remontaient jusqu'à mon ventre. Je soupirai d'aise avant d'être subitement ramenée à la réalité. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas avec lui. Les images de mon ancien rêve avec Edward finirent de me rendre ma raison, et je le repoussai délicatement en soufflant un « non ». Il arrêta de bouger, probablement conscient lui aussi de l'erreur que nous étions en train de commettre. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage qui était caché par mes cheveux. Il retira ses mains, se baissa et me rendit mon short. Le silence planait tandis que je me rhabillais. Il s'était mis de dos à moi, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur le sommet de son crâne. Je décidai de ne pas bouger et j'espérais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Au bout d'une minute, je pris mon courage à deux mains._

_« James, je …_

_- Je suis désolé Bella, m'interrompit-il en se retournant. Je n'aurais pas dû, je … Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il._

_- C'est rien », minaudai-je._

_Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Il attrapa son tee-shirt et l'enfila. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte et je lui caressai le dos de manière apaisante. Je ne l'entendais pas pleurer, je ne savais même pas si il le faisait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa et d'un geste rapide, il essuya ses yeux. Puis il me sourit, m'embrassa sur la joue alors que je rougissais et me souffla un petit « merci », à peine audible. Je lui souris, lui caressai le bras et repris mes affaires. Je commençai à sortir quand je me retournai vers lui._

_« James ?_

_- Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant._

_- Si tu … as besoin de parler ou …quoi que ce soit …_

_- Oui, rit-il, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. T'es pas vraiment le genre de personnes à faire ça, je ne t'embêterai pas._

_- Non, m'enquis-je, gênée. Justement, je serai là. Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas habituée ou pas très douée pour ça mais …_

_- Merci Bella. Tu devrais y aller, il est tard._

_- Toi aussi. »_

_Il rit et acquiesça._

_« Je vais te suivre, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit._

_- Bonne nuit James. »_

_Il me lança un clin d'oeil et je rejoignis mon appart d'un pas rapide._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

« Bella », persista la voix de ma meilleure amie.

Je grognai de nouveau, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi penser des évènements de la veille. Je ne savais pas comment James se sentait par rapport à tout ça, et je devais l'avouer, j'avais un peu peur qu'il ne décide de me virer à cause de mon refus. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant je savais que ce n'était pas son genre, la crainte était toujours présente. Ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire était ce que j'aurais voulu faire avec Edward. Dire que je ne le connaissais pas. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que j'avais commencé à me laisser faire, à répondre à ses avances, je n'en savais rien. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à prendre en compte ce qui s'était passé. Je ne m'imaginais pas revoir James et agir comme si de rien n'était. Nous avions failli le faire, et je n'avais pas été aussi proche d'un garçon depuis Mike. Se sentir désirée faisait toujours plaisir, surtout si c'était de la part de James qui, il faut le dire, était réellement un beau garçon. Pas comme Edward, non, Edward était différent. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je ne m'imaginais pas avec un autre garçon que lui.

« Bella, réveille-toi. »

Comme toutes les nuits, j'avais dû rêver. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que je ne rêve, et je m'en rappelais pratiquement tout le temps. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à celui que j'avais dû faire car j'étais persuadée d'avoir rêvé de James. C'était quasi-automatique. Quand il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ma paisible vie, j'en rêvais automatiquement. Mais de façon plutôt étrange. Mes rêves étaient tous quelque peu … étranges. Je pense que vous l'aurez compris.

« Bella ! »

Ok, elle commençait à s'impatienter, c'était le moment pour moi de me lever. Je soupirai et ouvris un œil. Rose était à côté d'Alice, toutes les deux assises sur le canapé, en face de moi. Je frottai mon front en m'asseyant. Les deux filles avaient un large sourire et me fixaient avec attention.

« Quoi ? dis-je d'une voix pâteuse avant de me racler la gorge.

- Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit Alice avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Trop peu. Quelle heure il est ?

- Midi, répondit Rosalie. Tu parles beaucoup quand tu dors !

- Je sais, râlai-je en rougissant. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu cette fois ?

- En gros, dit Alice avec un air mesquin, tu rêvais d'une partouse avec Edward et James. J'ai toujours su que t'en pinçais pour ton boss ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en m'extirpant de mon 'lit'. Je réussis à ne pas rougir, miracle de ma part. J'allai dans la cuisine d'un pas traînant.

« Ta mère a appelé, me lança Alice, provoquant mon immobilité instantanée.

- Oh, fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

- Elle a dit qu'elle comptait nous rendre visite ce soir.

- On est mardi ?

- Oui.

- Oh zut ! râlai-je en me servant une tasse de café. Elle avait appelé l'autre jour. Elle compte me présenter un garçon de mon âge. Génial ! »

Je soufflai en m'asseyant sur une chaise. Les filles vinrent s'asseoir en face de moi.

« C'est ta mère qui organise tes rendez-vous ? s'étonna Rosalie en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, répliquai-je. Elle est juste … dépitée. Elle croit que je suis toujours vierge, ça la déprime.

- Elle croit que tu n'as rien fait avec Mike ? poursuivit la belle blonde.

- Elle ne sait même pas que j'ai déjà eu un petit-ami. Alors, lui dire que je ne suis plus vierge ! C'est ma mort assurée. Elle croirait que je me suis lancée sans connaître le gars. Elle me ferait faire je ne sais combien de test pour voir si je n'ai pas le sida ou tout autre maladie sexuellement transmissible.

- Bizarre ta maman, sans vouloir te vexer, dit Rose avec un petit sourire.

- T'en fais pas, la rassurai-je, je pense la même chose. Vous mangerez avec nous, hein ?

- Non Bella, refusa Alice. J'avais prévu de voir Jasper ce soir.

- Et je devais passer la soirée avec les gars dans leur appart, ajouta Rosalie avec un regard désolé.

- Très bien, venez ici ! m'écriai-je.

- Bella, non, continua ma meilleure amie. C'est ta mère, pas un tyran !

- Elle compte me présenter quelqu'un ! m'offusquai-je. Rose, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Je la fixai droit dans les yeux, laissant quelques larmes les remplir, et je plissai la bouche dans une moue suppliante. Sans oublier de faire jouer les sourcils, important ça aussi. Je reniflai et vis le doute dans son regard. je réussissais à l'attendrir.

« Non ! cria Alice. Rose, ne la regarde pas dans les yeux ! Bella, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Il ne restait plus que quelques petites secondes, et je réussirais à la convaincre. 3 …

« Rose, ne te laisse pas avoir ! »

… 2 …

« Sois forte. »

… 1 …

« Isabella Swan, tu n'es qu'une garce sans scrupules ! » finit mon amie alors que la belle blonde acceptait de faire venir les garçons.

Ce qui voulait dire … que je reverrais Edward ! J'allais revoir Edward le soir-même ! Cette pensée me rendit presque hystérique. J'étais tellement … OMG(*). HELP ! J'allais revoir Edward ce soir alors qu'un parfait inconnu allait s'évertuer à me draguer pour faire plaisir à ma mère ? Edward allait faire la connaissance de ma mère ? QUOI ? NON !! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réfléchi avant ? Foutu, foutu cerveau trop lent. Pas le moment de sortir la blague du cerf-volant, je pense …

« Bien, à quelle heure est-ce que je leur dis de venir ?

- Euh …

- J'ai dit 19h pour Jasper, dis-leur la même heure, répondit Alice. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à l'appeler !

- Moi aussi », soupira la nouvelle colocataire avant de quitter son siège, suivant la petite brune.

Je soupirai avant de boire dans ma tasse. Beurk, le café était froid. Je sentais que cette journée allait être génial …

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Une fois que les filles eurent téléphoné et que j'eusse prévenu ma mère des changements de plan, j'étais partie m'habiller. Pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie, je me mis à songer à ce que je pourrais mettre. Je ne voulais pas paraître trop ringarde. Pas forcément pour Edward, non … Ok, peut-être un peu. Bref, je finis par me trouver stupide et prendre le premier truc qui me tombait sous la main. Débardeur et jean. Simple et décontracté. Depuis quand je parlais comme ça ?

Bref, nous nous attablâmes ensuite, mangeant des plats surgelés. Puis une question cruciale s'imposa à moi.

« Euh les filles ? lançai-je, leur faisant relever la tête.

- Oui ? firent-elles, en chœur.

- On va manger où ? Je veux dire on sera une dizaine !

- Autant ? s'étonna Alice.

- Ben oui regarde : il y aura nous trois, plus Phil, ma mère et mon rancard, ça fait 6, et les trois garçons. On sera 9. Et nous n'avons que le bar.

- Et la table basse, ajouta Alice.

- Elle est brisée, corrigea Rose avec un petit sourire.

- Ok, pas le choix alors … Journée shopping ! cria mon amie avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ? Non ! rouspétai-je. Allez-y sans moi.

- C'est pour toi qu'on fait tout ça, alors hors de question. De plus, on n'a toujours pas fait notre journée shopping que j'avais promis à Rose quand elle a emménagé. Alors tu viens sans rechigner espèce de chiante ! »

Ma bouche forma un 'O' parfait avant que je ne sois tirée par le bras. Aïe, la journée allait être dure … Nous restâmes environ deux heures dans les boutiques de fringues, trois quarts d'heure dans celles de sous-vêtements. Nous mîmes une demi heure à acheter une table basse en bois. On pourrait caser 6 personnes dessus, plus le bar qui pouvait en accueillir cinq à peu près, c'était parfait. Nous achetâmes de quoi manger, et nous fûmes de retour à l'appart vers 18 heures. J'étais lessivée. Et la réalité me frappait de plein fouet. Je travaillais aujourd'hui. Quand je me souvins de ce gros détail, je restai plantée comme une conne devant la porte de l'appart. Alice ne remarqua rien mais Rosalie s'inquiéta de mon état. Elle se pointa devant moi.

« Bella ? Ça va pas ?

- Oh oh … »

Alice finit par venir vers nous. Il lui fallut environ une seconde pour capter le problème. Elle s'énerva directement.

« Dis-moi que tu déconnes Bella ! »

Ma bouche était la même que le smiley :-S. Je l'imitai à la perfection et je rougis quand Alice se mit à hurler que j'étais pas possible, une crétine, et que si je couchais avec le boss, je pouvais au moins avoir quelques jours de congés.

« J'ai pas couché avec James ! niai-je, ignorant le feu sur mes joues.

- T'as couché avec lui ?! », s'écria-t-elle en remarquant mes rougeurs.

Je l'ignorai en levant les yeux au ciel et prévins mes colocs que j'allais arranger ça.

« A tout à l'heure colocs de mon cœur !

- Ouais c'est ça, pendant que bobonne fait la bouffe ! », grogna Alice sous le rire de Rose.

J'allais rapidement au bar, passant directement à l'arrière-boutique puisque la porte était ouverte. Quand j'entrai, je vis James, assis sur une caisse. Il était de dos à moi, courbé, et je devinai ses mains supportant sa tête.

« James ? »

Surpris, il se redressa vivement et me fit face.

« Bella ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Salut. »

Je me sentis rougir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la veille. Argh …

Lui me sourit, et je le trouvais horriblement craquant. La vision de son petit sourire triste me pinça le cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je suis venue te demander un petit service. »

N'étant pas du genre à culpabiliser pour pas grand chose ou à me sentir gênée pendant des lustres, je réussis à vaincre ma gêne.

« Tes congés, c'est ça ? devina-t-il.

- Oui. En fait, j'ai un empêchement ce soir. »

Je stressai de sa réaction. Il haussa les sourcils puis se mit à sourire.

« Aurais-tu enfin décrocher un rendez-vous ?

- Haha ! Non, ma mère débarque. C'est elle qui a planifié le rendez-vous, finis-je par grimacer.

- Pauvre Bella ! rit-il. Bien, tu as ta soirée. Je te le dois bien, pour hier soir.

- Justement, commençai-je en me triturant très légèrement les mains, je me demandais si on pouvait parler ? »

Il parut encore plus surpris, et je pensai presque qu'il rougissait. Il me fit passer dans la pièce principale et je m'assis sur une chaise près du bar. Il s'installa à côté de moi.

« Vas-y, dis-moi.

- Je … Je sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais …

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée par rapport à … enfin, tu vois.

- Non je sais. Mais ce qui me perturbe, c'est pourquoi tu étais si mal. Je veux dire …

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

J'attendis qu'il décide d'en dire plus. On n'avait jamais été spécialement proches et j'aurais très bien compris qu'il m'envoie balader. A vrai dire, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Il se contenta de frotter le sommet de son crâne.

« Écoute Isabella, …

- Isabella ? l'interrompis-je avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu trouves pas que ça donne un côté dramatique ? demanda-t-il, sérieux.

- Non, à part si je te frappe et que je te finis à coups de pelle.

- Ok, rit-il. Oublie ça.

- Ça va être dur, personne ne m'a appelé comme ça depuis … ben depuis que j'ai l'âge de parler et de frapper, souris-je.

- Je vois. Bref, tu dois savoir que je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça. Je le sais, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconterais mes problèmes de cœur.

- Oh. C'est à cause d'une fille ? m'étonnai-je.

- Que veux-tu ? Ça nous arrive aussi d'avoir nos peines de cœur. »

Je souris, ennuyée. Si j'avais su …

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

Il soupira avant de me regarder. Ce qu'il vit sembla positif puisqu'il me parla.

« Elle s'appelle Victoria. Et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne jamais la rencontrer. Elle est capable de me faire passer par tous les états émotionnels existants en moins de dix secondes. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu tomber … amoureux d'elle.

- Elle n'est pas … fidèle ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne l'est pas. Mais je ne sors pas avec elle. Ce n'est pas le genre de fille à ça. Elle n'est pas comme toi, finit-il en souriant.

- Comment dois-je le prendre ?

- Plutôt bien je suppose, répondit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas du genre à coucher sans rien attendre ensuite, en gros c'est ça ? »

Je n'étais pas réellement vexée, je voulais juste savoir si il me tenait rigueur de ne pas être allée jusqu'au bout la veille.

« On peut voir ça comme ça, dit-il, indifférent. Ne vois pas ça comme un reproche, je trouve ça bien. Le fait que tu m'aies repoussé hier t'as fait monter dans mon estime.

- Sérieusement ? répliquai-je, dubitative. Le fait qu'une fille te repousse te plaît ? T'es pas normal.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai voulu dire, rit-il. Dis-moi, quel est le prénom du gars à qui tu n'arrêtais pas de penser hier soir ? »

Comment pouvait-il être aussi perspicace ?

« Si tu as refusé de coucher avec moi, c'est bien à cause d'un gars, non ?

- Pourquoi faut-il forcément que j'aie une raison ? répliquai-je en rougissant.

- C'est ça, ou alors tu es vierge. Mais j'y crois pas.

- Merci _boss_. Bon, je vais y aller si je veux être à l'heure. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Au boulot patron, t'as du monde qui arrive.

- Je devrais peut-être te reprendre la soirée alors ? me taquina-t-il en retrouvant sa place derrière le bar.

- Bye ! »

Je fuyais sous le rire amusé de James. Notre relation avait incroyablement évolué. Dans le bon sens, et j'étais réellement contente qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne entre nous. Ou d'ambiguïté quelconque. J'arrivai essoufflée à l'appartement, et ouvris la porte en poussant un beuglement effrayant. Je me stoppai net quand je vis les frères Masen se retourner vers moi, amusés. Je baissai ma tête sur mon poignet, et regardai l'heure.

« Ma montre s'est arrêtée et le temps s'est accéléré, dis-je en ignorant le feu sur mes joues.

- Non, Rose nous a demandé de l'aider pour le repas, alors nous sommes arrivés un peu plus tôt, répondit Emmet en me montrant les tomates sur le bar.

- Oui, on ne savait pas combien de temps tu resterais à faire des choses avec James, me taquina Alice alors que je rougissais de plus belle.

- Il a été conciliant, l'ignorai-je. J'ai ma soirée de libre, tu le remercieras plus tard. »

Edward retourna à ses œufs et en fit tomber un par terre.

« Mince ! » s'exclama-t-il.

J'allai chercher l'éponge et l'aidai à ramasser.

« Merci, fit-il en évitant de me regarder.

- Euh … de rien. Vous avez besoin de mains supplémentaires ? demandai-je en me relevant.

- Ton rendez-vous arrive quand ? persista Alice.

- Pauvre James, pouffa Emmet. Faut prendre un ticket dis-moi ! »

Je le fusillai du regard et allai me rincer les mains. Ils s'étaient donné le mot pour m'énerver ?

« Hier, reprit le grand frère d'Edward, tu étais la sainte Nitouche qui n'avait couché qu'avec un seul gars, et aujourd'hui tu couches avec ton boss et tu as un rancard ? C'est trop fort ! rit-il.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! m'énervai-je.

- Très bien, dit ma meilleure amie en se retournant vers moi. Dis-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec James, et je te laisse tranquille. »

Tous les regards se levèrent sur moi, sauf celui d'Edward qui cassait les œufs. Je triturai mes mains sous la pression.

« Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Rien de rien ? »

Leurs yeux se firent plus insistants et même Edward se mit à me fixer. Son regard était encore plus insupportable que tous les autres.

« Rien du tout …

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me mentes ! s'exclama Alice, un grand sourire trahissant son excitation. Raconte !! »

Edward frotta ses mains sur son tablier avant de l'enlever et partit vers les toilettes. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était attiré par moi autant que j'étais attirée par lui ? C'était ce que j'espérais en tout cas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir triste. Stupide, stupide, stupide !

« Rien d'important, il a juste …

- Juste quoi ? s'impatienta Rose.

- Parlons juste d'autre chose, ok ? »

Je quittai la cuisine, irritée, et allais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je voulais simplement parler à Edward, deux ou trois mots, pour ne pas qu'il croit … Je n'en sais rien. Je n'avais tout bonnement pas envie qu'il pense que je couchais avec d'autres gars. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais ça ? C'était absurde !

Emmet marmonna dans sa barbe tout le temps que j'attendis son frère car il trouvait injuste que je ne fasse rien, simplement assise sur le canapé. Il se reçut une calotte de la part de sa petite-amie et il se fit plus discret, se taisant à chaque fois que la belle blonde passait près de lui. Edward finit par sortir. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il remarqua que je le fixai. Puis il continua sa route après un léger sourire dans ma direction. Je m'étais fait du sang d'encre pour rien. Il se fichait éperdument de ma vie amoureuse ou sexuelle. Après tout, il avait bien raison, on ne se connaissait pas. Je secouai la tête et partis les aider, ce qui calma l'agacement d'Emmet. Je lui lançai une grimace quand il me lança un : « Aux fourneaux, femme ! ». Alice me lança un tablier blanc. Dubitative, je regardais l'objet en question avec un sourcil froncé, alors que mes mains s'affairer dans le sac de farine.

« Euh … Lili ? Depuis quand on a autant de tabliers ?

- Ben depuis que nous sommes allées les acheter Isa chérie. »

Je grimaçai de dégoût à ce surnom ridicule et ne pus résister à souffler sur ma main pleine de farine, afin que la poudre blanche s'écrase sur sa figure. Elle cria, un son horriblement strident qui nous fit frissonner et, rouge de colère, elle me lança plein de noms d'oiseaux. J'attendis qu'elle se calme avant d'en placer une.

« Tu m'as appelé 'Isa'. C'était la sanction, assume.

- Je n'ai même pas dit Isabella ! », se justifia-t-elle.

Outrée, je lui lançai un regard sévère et plongeai ma main dans le sac de farine. Ses yeux à elle reflétaient la peur et la supplication.

« Non, Bella je suis désolée je voulais pas … »

J'abandonnai. De toutes façons, jouer avec la nourriture était quelque chose que je désapprouvais complètement. Je décidai d'attendre qu'on rate un plat ou autre pour lui lancer à la figure.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, intervint Rose, à quelle heure arrive ton rancard Bella ?

- Ce n'est pas mon rancard ! m'énervai-je. Et puis va savoir à quoi il ressemble aussi.

- Oui bon, il arrive à quelle heure ? persista-t-elle.

- Ben … J'en sais rien moi, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Aux alentours de 20h peut-être. Quoi que, connaissant Phil, ils vont arriver en avance.

- Bella, je te demande juste quelle heure ta mère t'a dit. »

Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh …..............................................

« Euuuh … »

Ma réponse lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Gênée, je haussai les épaules.

« Tu veux que je l'appelle ? proposai-je en reposant le tablier que je n'avais même pas mis et en m'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

- Ce serait une bonne idée en fait, sourit-elle en retournant au four.

- Bon, ben j'y vais, fis-je en allant au salon.

- Tu vas où ? cria Emmet en me regardant.

- Nul part, je vais chercher mon cellulaire.

- Ton quoi ? » pouffa-t-il.

Je l'ignorai et composai le numéro de ma mère. Au bout de la quatrième tonalité, une voix masculine me répondait.

« _Allô ?_

- Phil ? C'est Bella.

_- Oh salut Bella. Comment vas-tu ? _»

Ça devait faire environ six mois que je n'avais pas parlé à Phil. Il était un chouette type, et je crois qu'il m'aimait bien, mais j'avais toujours cette petite rancœur envers lui. Je crois que je lui en voulais d'avoir ma mère.

« Bien et toi ?

_- Bien aussi. Tu vas voir, tu vas A-DO-RE Mike ! _»

J'arrêtai de respirer. C'était un cauchemar ! Non, ça ne devait pas être lui, il devait y en avoir plein des Mike, hein ? Pitié, rien que ce nom me donnait envie de vomir !

Mon état de choc ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de mes nouveaux 'amis' qui se retournèrent pour me regarder, arrêtant leurs activités. La bouche d'Alice forma un « Quoi ? » et je me sentis blêmir quand je répétai les paroles de mon beau-père.

« Mike ? Il s'appelle … Mike ? »

Je vis les mâchoires d'Edward et d'Emmet se serrer, et les regards de Rose et Alice lancer des éclairs. Je savais que quoi qu'il arrivait, j'avais quelqu'un sur qui compter.

« _Oui, Mike. Il vivait à Forks il y a quelques temps. Tu le connais ?_

- Je … Je sais pas, il n'existe pas qu'un seul Mike.

_- Ta mère voulait que je te fasse la surprise mais bon, _dit-il d'un ton enjoué._ Mike dit te connaître. Il m'a demandé si tu avais changé depuis le lycée, je n'ai pu que lui répondre que tu étais devenue une belle jeune femme. Il semblait rassuré. _»

Je sentis mes larmes monter et une boule dans ma gorge. Comment avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu rencontrer mes parents ?!

« Com... Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? bafouillai-je.

_- Oh c'est tout bête. Il est venu à Jacksonville pour un poste dans l'équipe amateur de baseball. Tu sais, on a des entraînements des fois avec les jeunes. Ils sont sympa ces petits. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il venait de Forks, du lycée. Alors je lui ai parlé de toi, et puis j'ai parlé de lui à ta mère. Tu la connais, dès qu'elle a su qu'il se souvenait de toi et quand elle a vu qu'il était plutôt joli garçon, elle n'a pas résisté. _»

Je sentis tout mon petit monde s'effondrer. Et moi qui étais persuadée que j'avais réussi à passer tout ça ! Mais, honnêtement, quel était mon pourcentage de chance qu'une merde pareille m'arrive ? J'étais maudite, c'est pas possible …

Mes genoux se mirent à trembler légèrement alors j'allais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

« _Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?_ s'inquiéta mon interlocuteur.

- Oui, oui, je suis là … Attends deux minutes j'ai … hum … Alice m'appelle, j'en ai pour … deux minutes. »

Je coupai le micro du portable, et d'une voix paniquée, j'appelai ma meilleure amie.

« Alice, Alice ! Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, Alice ! ALICE !

- Calme-toi Bella, je suis là, tu vois bien ? On est là ! »

J'eus du mal à respirer quand je m'imaginais revoir Mike. Le revoir serait revivre les pires moments de ma vie, l'homme qui m'a volé la plus précieuse des choses que la vie m'avait donné. Mon innocence, ma virginité, ma dignité, mon amour propre …

Alice accourut vers moi alors que me respiration se faisait difficile.

« Bella bordel, calme-toi !

- Alice … Qu'est-ce que … Alice …

Bella regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! »

Je l'écoutai et la regardai droit dans les yeux, alors que les garçons et Rose s'inquiétaient dans la cuisine.

« Respire calmement, je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu le sais ça ? Hein ? Tu le sais Bella ? »

J'acquiesçai en retrouvant une respiration à peu près normale. Il me fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour respirer correctement. Des crises de ce genre ne m'étaient jamais arrivées, mais j'étais tellement angoissée à l'idée de revoir l'autre salaud que j'en oubliais ce qui venait de se passer.

« Oh mon Dieu Alice, je pourrai pas … Je pourrai pas le revoir, pleurnichai-je alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Tu dois le revoir, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Quoi ? T'es folle ? Dois-je te rappeler l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir ?

- Écoute-moi Bell, si tu le revois, que tu lui montres quelle femme tu es devenue, alors tu seras capable de tourner définitivement la page. Et pas seulement de te le faire croire.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? M'as-tu regardé ? Je ne suis pas comme toi Alice, et si tu dois m'habiller et me maquiller, alors ce ne sera que mentir. Je ne suis pas la jeune femme que Phil a décrit à Mike. Je ne suis rien !

- Arrête tes conneries, tu veux ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Elle a raison, intervint Edward en s'approchant de nous. Honnêtement, tu es la fille la plus belle et la plus naturelle que j'aie jamais vue. Ce mec est une enflure. Il ne te méritait pas. Je sais, on se connaît depuis deux jours, mais je sais que tu mérites quelqu'un de bien. Ce que tu nous as raconté … On ne peut pas te dire à quel point ça nous a touché. Tu as beau avoir un sale caractère, tu es la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Il a besoin de voir ce qu'il a perdu. Tu te sous-estimes trop. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote quand il eut fini. Jamais on ne m'avait fait un discours aussi enflammé et élogieux. Il m'attirait encore plus. En seule réponse, je me levai et le pris dans mes bras. Il répondit maladroitement et je me sentis rougir. Je reculai et le regardai droit dans les yeux quand je lui soufflai un petit 'merci'. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu le juger aussi faussement. Il était le gars le plus adorable que j'avais rencontré.

Sa tirade m'avait donné confiance en moi, et c'est d'un pas décidé que je repris le combiné. J'activai le micro.

« _Allô Bella, allô Bella … Bon ben quand t'es là tu me le dis, j'espère juste que tu m'as pas entendu chanter 'à la claire fontaine' parce que j'avoue que j'ai honte … Au fait, je suis dans la voiture là alors ta mère m'a entendu. Oh et Mike aussi, mais je crois qu'il dort. Ouais, ça doit être ça parce qu'il ronfle. Remarque, peut-être qu'il ronfle mais qu'il ne dort pas, tu sais un peu comme dans le film où …_

- Allô ? interrompis-je.

_- Ah Bella ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais revenir._

- Je crois l'avoir compris. Vous arrivez quand ?

_- On sera là d'ici une demi-heure. J'espère que la nourriture sera prête, le ventre de ta mère gargouille depuis une heure._

- T'inquiète pas Phil, tout sera prêt. Bon, à tout à l'heure !

_- Ouais, ciao Bella. _»

Je raccrochai et soupirai. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce que se disaient les deux frères durant mon coup de fil, mais Edward semblait plus gêné que jamais alors qu'Emmet avait l'air fier de lui, arborant son sourire de gamin.

« Ils seront là dans une demi-heure », dis-je en instaurant le silence.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plus !

**(*) Oh My God = Oh mon Dieu**

_Voici l'extrait du chapitre 6 :_

Puis tout d'un coup, le semblant de courage et de force que j'avais rassemblé au cours de la soirée s'évanouit. Mike s'approchait de moi, un large sourire fendant son visage d'hypocrite. Il eut l'audace de m'enlacer. Je me raidis à son contact, et serrai mes poings pour éviter à ma colère d'éclater. Il souffla dans mon oreille, chose complètement désagréable.

« Tu es magnifique Isabella. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

Puis il recula en explosant de rire. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi vile, aussi méchant ? Je sentis mes jambes trembler. Un mélange de haine, de colère, d'humiliation et de profonde tristesse me submergeaient. Alors que j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer ou de hurler, je sentis un bras puissant enlacer ma taille.

* * *


End file.
